iCan't be Stopped
by DiamondsAren'tForever
Summary: Freddie is holding a number of secrets. Starting with that he's in a band, ending with he's in love with Sam Puckett, and a lot in between. What happens when Carly and Sam find out these secrets? How will they react? Seddie!
1. Chapter 1

Freddie Benson, here. A lot of people know me from iCarly. And others well know me from my band, yeah, me, the dork, is in a band. I'm the lead singer, in a band called ForwardCan'tBeStopped. We've only performed in some cafes and small venues. Your probably wondering who I'm in the band with. Let me list them shall we? Chad Henning, the lead guitarist, Matthew Vincent the drummer, Monte Fitzroy the bassist, and Aiden Vang the keyboardist, those are the members of the band. We all met when we were about 5, but Chad and I were friends when we were in diapers. I didn't always live at Bushwell Plaza, you know. I lived in a nice neighborhood, where I met them, but then Chad moved to Minnesota, Monte went to France, Matt and Aiden moved from the neighborhood, and so did I. Couple of months ago, Chad moved back to Seattle, now he lives in the Bushwell Plaza, with his mom and older brother. Monte had come back as well, Matt and Aiden followed. Now, we go to Ridgeway together. Of course, Carly and Sam don't know! What? Did you expect them to know? If I did do you imagine the pure laughter they'll have, thinking I have another talent other than technical stuff. Yeah, they're that narrow minded. They don't take me seriously, so why would they take me seriously in this? I sighed, as I walked those two steps to Carly's apartment.

"Hola, ladies" I say, as walk in, my random Spanish coming out.

"Hey Freddie, where you been?" Carly asked.

"My mom is just trying to have me spend some more quality time together." I shrugged, lying I was hanging out with Monte, writing a new song.

"Ugh. Disgusting." Sam said, looking down at her cup she was holding.

"What?" I said, trying to see what was wrong.

"You." Sam smirked. I rolled my eyes, and went upstairs to work on my cameras and equipment. Sam, why Sam? Why does it have to be you? I sighed as I entered the iCarly studio. I picked up the camera I use for the web show. I recited the lyrics in my head that I just wrote with Monte. He composes, so he wrote the notes. He also helps with the lyrics. I started to hum, to my favorite song. _'Viola Lion' By Isles & Glaciers._ Sam, oh my Sam, those beautiful crystal blue eyes, blonde curls, that body that would bring any man to his knees. Shocker number 2: I'm in love with Sam Puckett. Why? I don't know why, one night I feel asleep loving Carly, the next morning I woke up loving Sam. Weird, right? I don't know, life as a aspiring rock singer teenager is hard. I mean, with the song writing, band meetings, gigs, trying get a record deal, not to mention to keep it a secret from Carly and Sam. I mean, you have no idea how many comments I deleted of people begging for my band to perform on iCarly. The guys are asking too, they know about me keeping it secret but still its a big shot for us to perform on the web show. I sighed, and went on the iCarly website, updating it, changing the layout, etc., etc. Moving on, I went to my bands Splashface, then went on to our Spacebook. That's where the fans of both iCarly, and ForwardCan'tBeStoped reside.

"Hey Freddie," Carly entered. How do I know its Carly, first of all she called me Freddie.

"Hey." I smiled, putting down my camera and facing her. "What's up?"

"Are you...like...seeing someone?" Carly asked, playing with hair by twirling her finger in it.

"Uh...No. Why?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Because...We, Sam and I, kinda saw you with a girl...At the mall..." Carly mumbled. Mall? Girl, me, mall...Oh! Skilar, my cousin.

"Oh, that was Skilar, my cousin. We were just hanging out." I laughed.

"Are you sure? You seem to be ignoring us or something..." Carly sighed.

"No, what made you think that?" I asked.

"Because you seem to...I don't know...not here anymore..." Carly looked at me, with pleading brown eyes for me to tell her what's up

"Sorry, I guess. I just...I had an old friend that just came back from Minnesota...And I decided to hang out with him...I didn't know you felt like that." I lied. And the lie continues. I frowned, the lie does continue because even the smallest lie can be stretched to the end of time.

"Oh, then why didn't we get to meet him?" Carly asked.

"Uhh, I don't know, he gets nervous..." I lied, I was hanging out with Chad, he is from Minnesota, he's just not shy...he always gets the girl.

"Oh...I'm sorry, is he still in town?" She asked.

"Uh...Yeah..." Why didn't I lie?

"Really? Can we meet him?" Her eyes went wide with happiness.

"I'm not so sure because Sam isn't..." "Oh come on, he can't be another you for Sam." Carly interrupted. I sighed, she had point, Chad is better looking than me, because of his emo style hair.

"I'll call him, he'll be here after rehearsal." I told her, I think my two different lives might be coming together as one.

* * *

"Do I look good?" Carly asked me, I turned around I saw her wearing a skirt that came a little past her mid-thigh, a black tanktop, a white jacket, and black boots.

"Why so fancy?" I asked, my feet up on their coffee table. She blushed, played with her zipper on her jacket.

"Uh...Just because...I felt like it." That's when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Carly popped up from her spot on the couch and skipped to the door, and opened it.

"Hey, is Freddie here?" I heard Chad say, he has a really deep voice.

"Hey, I'm Carly." She smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure!" She exclaimed.

"Hey Chad!" I stood up from the couch and hurried to the door. Aiden.

"Hey Aiden!" Chad said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Gonna hang out with Freddie and his friends." Chad smiled.

"Shut the fuck up, dude" I say, when I see him. He laughs.

"Hey, can I come too? Pwease?" Aiden asks me.

"Ugh. Fine." Aiden, he's the keyboardist of the band, and he has long hair that's usually spiked but its not right now, so it reaches down to his shoulders.

"Who's that?" Carly asked.

"Aiden, another friend of mine." I replied.

"Wow, here I thought we were your only friends..." Sam laughed. I glared at her, when they stepped into the apartment. "Wait!" Oh dear god, who is that now?

"Hey Sky." Aiden said, when he looked.

"Hey its that girl!" Sam said, "You know, the one who doesn't throw up when she looks at Freddie."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I've gotten used to it, I'm immune!" Sam said. By that time, Carly had closed the door, Chad, Aiden, and Skilar were all in Carly's apartment.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"You invited me, so I'm Ry-Ry beating free." Chad replied.

"I know that you idiot, I referring to tweedledee and teedledum over there!" I yelled.

"Us?" They say in unison. I stare at them. "Uhh...Well...You see...I just heard Chad, I got curious..." Aiden replied. I sighed, and looked over to Skilar.

"You don't need to know my business." Skilar answered, and of course. I looked over to Chad. He was staring at Skilar, with eyes of need. Allow me to explain, Chad and Skilar have loads of sexual tension. They both like each other, and every time they get close to dating, Chad gets scared or something, and ends up getting a girlfriend, and Skilar brushes it off but we all know it hurts inside. Then the cycle of Skilar and Chad starts all over again.

"Okaaayy...Who are all these people?" Carly asked.

* * *

**(A/N: POV switch! (Carly)) **

"Okaaayy... Who are all these people?" I asked Freddie. He laughed nervously.

"I'm Chad." I heard the guy with a emo style hair, that covered his eyes sexily. His voice really deep, relaxing, and he seems very well toned.

"I'm Aiden." The other guy said. He had long hair, that came to his shoulders, and had bleach blonde tips. This guy was weird, he had guyliner, and eye shadow. What kind of guy where black eyeshadow? Anyway, his voice wasn't as deep as Chad's but he wasn't bad looking.

"I'm Skilar." The girl said. She had black makeup around her eyes. Her hair in layers, her lowest layer reaching down to her chest. She had piercings on her lip and eyebrow. A ring on her thumb, index, and middle finger. The rings were all colored silver. Her fingernails painted black, with a red tips.

"Cool. Nice to meet all of you, I'm Carly. This is my best friend Sam!" I said, excitedly.

"Are you gay?" Sam, Freddie groaned, and all of them had a face of confusion.

"Who?" Asked Skilar.

"You." Sam pointed to Aiden.

"No, Why? Is it the make-up?" He laughed.

"Yeah. I know that only gay's hang around Freddie." Sam said, shrugging eating up a piece of bacon.

"Wow. She's a keeper, Ry-Ry." Chad joked.

"Shut the fuck up, you ass." Freddie said. Wow, I never heard Freddie insult someone other than Sam. Isn't this so much fun!

"Who's Ry-Ry?" Sam asked.

"Freddie's nickname. It's better than Freddie." Skilar answered.

"Cool. Can we call you Ry-Ry?" I asked, excitedly.

"No!" Freddie said quickly, and loudly.

"Aw, Why not?" Sam asked.

"It's more like an inside thing..." Freddie said, quietly, rubbing his neck with his hand.

"Oh... Okay." I frowned. I felt like there was this Freddie we didn't know. Like, he had another life we didn't know. It was like a new, cooler Freddie hanging out with super hot guys.

"So, how long are you staying here in Seattle?" I asked Chad, sitting next to him in the couch.

"I moved here. I live on the seventh floor." He answered.

"Oh, I thought you were visiting." I laughed. He seemed so nice, so cool, and so hot! I think I might have a crush on him. I turned to look at Sam, and I smiled. She smiled back, and raised her thumb, in a thumbs up. "So, tell us about you guys."

"Uhh... Like what?" Aiden asked.

"Stuff you would say about yourself, like talents, where you lived, how you met Freddie..." I said, explaining the meaning of my question.

"Well, I lived in Seattle for all my life, just moved down the hall, met Freddie in our old neighborhood, and I play the piano." Aiden said, "Good enough answer?"

"Yup. Exactly!" I smiled. He smiled too, showing a row of perfect white straight teeth. "What about you guys?"

"Well, my parents are divorced my mom lives here in Seattle, seventh floor. My dad live in Crookston, Minnesota, I lived with him since I was 10, I play guitar, paino, and the harmonica." Chad said.

"Cool." Sam said, she thinks guys are super cool if they play guitar.

"Skilar? What about you?" I asked.

"Well... I just moved in with Ry-Ry and his mom, I lived in L.A. most of my life, I was actually born in Europe, stayed 'till I was 7 moved, and I play drums and guitar. I also compose songs." She replied.

"Wow. You were born in Europe? What country?" I asked, amazed.

"Spain." She replied.

"Cool." I said.

"So, how's our Freddie treating you guys?" Chad laughed.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, finishing up her last piece of bacon. "He's dork. He treats us all dorky like." Chad laughed.

"You are badass!" Chad laughed at Freddie.

"And your an idiot." Freddie punched him in the arm. Chad's face contorted in pain, and grabbed his arm in hopes to make it better.

"What's with you guys? I swear I haven't met a pair of homosexuals like you." Skilar said, with a serious tone in her voice.

"Very funny." Freddie smiled, Skilar smiled back. Chad just stuck his tongue out at her, and she did the same to him.

"Guys! Check out my socks!" Spencer came in showing a pair of light-up socks he loved. "Aren't they awesome! Look at the little bear, isn't he cuuute? Oooh, and the bigger bear! Oh my god, who are they?" Spencer rambled 'till he came to notice three complete strangers in the living room.

"Their Freddie's friends." Sam said, the three waved at him.

"Chad, Aiden, and Skilar." I said, and they waved again in unison.

"Coolio, I'm Spencer, Carly's older bro." Spencer smiled.

"I'm Chad, the best friend." Chad said.

"Yeah, with benfits..." Aiden said. Freddie and Chad glared at him.

"You are soo dead when you get home." Chad said. Aiden threw head back and laughed.

"Dude, my home, Freddie's home, Monte's house, and Matt's house are your different homes. Your never at your own." Aiden said.

"I can't stand my mom's boyfriend! He's all, 'I can't replace your father, but I can be a great friend,' or 'Hey C, do you want to play some ball?' or 'C, your a great son!' talk about bullshit."

"Your like Cinderella, with the wicked stepfather, waiting for your prince to find you at the magical ball." Skilar laughed. Chad glared.

"Your bitterness isn't helping the fact that you haven't had a boyfriend in years." Chad maintained his glare.

"Love and relationships are overrated." Skilar said.

"Is that why you haven't had a boyfriend since kinder?" Chad asked. This was Skilar's turn to glare, which she did, tenfold than Chad's glare.

"Well, you guys are a handful." Spencer laughed, nervously. "I'll be up in the studio working on my sculpture..." He said as he walked towards the stairs slowly.

"Sculpture?" Chad asked.

"Spencer's an artist." Freddie said.

"Like Matt except that he does real objects, and stuff." Aiden said.

"Yeah, and stuff." Freddie said.

"Coolio." Aiden said.

I smiled, I felt like I was closer to Freddie. I just met someone again, and I feel good about it too. I can't wait to see how this turns out.

* * *

Well that's my first iCarly fan fiction. Tell me what you think, and do you think that I should continue it? Don't hate me, please.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed, yesterday was hectic. Chad, Aiden, and Skilar hit it off well with Carly and Sam, which is good, but they are bound to meet Monte and Matt. They're the ones I'm worried about, Monte and Matt are the most anti-social in the group, Matt doesn't like talking much, and Monte is always in his own world. Sam will definitely say something mean to them. Right now, I'm sitting with Monte, waiting for Matt to get out of his therapy appointment. (He has a therapist, for a reason unknown.)

"Chad, Aiden, and Skilar met your prep friends?" Monte asked, shocked, looking up from a magazine he was reading.

"Yeah..." I just told him what happened.

"That Carly chick seems like a nosy bitch." Monte said.

"She's still my friend though, if you want to meet her, you have to be nice." I said, leaning my head against the wall.

"And if I'm not?" Monte asked, as he continued to read the magazine in his hands.

"Then you won't meet her." I said, closing my eyes.

"Oh wow, I'm gonna die if I don't meet that nosy bitch, that helps the blonde to make your life a living hell." Monte said, sarcasm dripping in his voice. I opened my eyes, with my head still leaning against the wall, I looked a him, he was a blonde too, it didn't fall completely in his face, but it had a spiky feature to it. **(A/N: If you need a vision of it, look up the video 'Not Good Enough For The Truth Or Cliche' by ETF, the blonde's haircut is like Monte's) **A red shirt, underneath a black leather jacket, pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of black Vans.

"Why are you so sarcastic?" I asked, he chuckled lightly.

"Look it's your lover." Monte said, I looked to see Carly or Sam near or whatever but I didn't. I looked at him again, confused. Then, I realised he was talking about someone in the magazine he was reading.

"Who's my lover?" I asked.

"Micheal Benson." He said, pointing to the cover of the magazine, an Alternative Press magazine, and Micheal Benson was on the cover.

"Ew." I said, shuttering at the thought. Your probably wondering who Micheal Benson is, well he's a singer/songwriter. He used to be part of a band called All U Cared, they broke up and now most of his time he writes songs for bands, and even a few pop singers, now your wondering why does he matter? Well, that man is my father. Yes, yes, that's where I got my musical ability. Shocker, right? Yeah, my mom and him got a divorce for a reason also unknown, he sends me money every month, and a few calls a year. I don't know him that much, but at least he tries to be part of my life. Somewhat. Monte chuckles beside me.

"I'm joking." Monte said, shaking his head.

"I realised that, thanks." I said.

"Calm down, anyway I've got some good news." Monte said.

"What?" I asked. My head again in it's postion before.

"You know that gig you wanted to play at the Juno Cafe?" Monte asked, his parents own that cafe and I love that place, I've been wanting to play there for a while now.

"Dude, duh. Everyone wants to go." I said, reopening my eyes, looked at him again, and sank into my chair.

"Guessed what I asked for Christmas." Monte said, with a light smirk on his face.

"A new car?" I asked.

"What the... Dude, you dissing my ride?" Monte asked, a slight anger coming out of in his voice. Monte loves his car, his parents put the down payment for it, but he pays for it from where he works. That's why he doesn't take it for granted. It's a 2010 Subaru Legacy 3.6R Limited, and it's black. It's actually not that bad of a car, but I just love teasing him for it.

"No. What did you ask for?" I asked.

"To perform there." Monte said.

"Cool. What did they say?" I asked, fiddling with peice of lint in my sweater pocket.

"They said yes." My eyes widened, I sat up straight, turned my body to face him fully, and said;

"What?"

"My parents said yes!" I stayed silent for a moment, just taking it all in. Then, when he seemed to be back into the magazine, I pounced.

"Seriously?" I grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Seriously?" I shake a little bit. He chuckled.

"Yes! Now get off of me!" He pushed me off, but instead of actually sitting back in my seat, I hugged him. A sideways hug, my left arm as over his chest, and my right arm was over his shoulder blades, I rested my head against his shoulder. I felt him sigh in annoyance.

"Why are you hugging me? It's my parents you should be hugging!" I didn't let go until I heard someone say;

"Nice one Benson." Matt. I let go of Monte, and stared up at Matt. He's hair was straight like always, his bangs were so long they covered most of the left side of his face, his left eye was completely unnoticeable underneath his bangs. He was wearing a Cannibal Corpse t-shirt, with a studded bracelet on his left wrist, a sweatband on his right, gloves which cut off at his mid-finger, that turned into mittens, if you undid a button at the edge, gray skinny jeans, and torn up converse, with pieces of duck tape to keep some parts together.

"Done with your therapy?" I asked.

"Yup, next week my friend, next week." Matt said, his voice was really deep. Deeper than Chad's. I guess that's what gives them the irresistible factor girls looked at. He comes number 2 in getting the girls, Chad is first, then Monte, then me, lastly Aiden. It's kind of sad, Aiden I mean, he's a really nice guy but girls only see that he wears make-up and has long hair.

"Why do you go here in the first place?" I asked.

"Long story." He said, his pitch black eyes staring at me with the look that said; Don't-Fucking-Ask

"Okay. Let's go to the mall." I said.

"Why?" Monte asked, dropping the magazine, grabbing his keys, and standing up from his chair.

"I want to go to Hot Topic and see what I could buy." I said, opening the door, a gush of cold winter wind hit the warmth of the office.

"Let's go before my car is completely buried beneath the snow." Monte said, grabbing his jacket, tossing another to Matt, and I wrapped myself up in my jacket. Then we went outside in the Washington cold.

"It's so cold..." I complained.

"Thank you Captain obvious." Matt said, picking up some snow and throwing it at me.

"Your welcome Lt. Sarcasm." I said, picking up more snow and throwing it at him. We later got into full on snow fight, that is until Monte yelled at us to get into the damn car or that he'll leave us here to freeze. We decided to get into the car.

* * *

It's iCarly night, and I'm upstairs in the studio, cleaning the lenses on my camera, when Sam entered carrying a chicken leg, and devouring it.

"Well, if it isn't Princess Puckett." I smiled, putting the camera used for the tripod on it.

"Hey, dork, about your 'friends'." She uses her fingers for the air quotes.

"What's with the air quotes?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"You don't actually think they like you, do you?" Sam asked, her superior smirk all over her face.

"I have no idea of what your talking about." I said, looking at her, I'm starting to get angry.

"They're just using you to get to the real stuff." She pointed to herself. "That's Carly and Me." Now I'm angry.

"Shut the fuck up, you don't know shit. Now close for fucking mouth, and leave MY friends alone. They have nothing to you or Carly, keep your nose in your own fucking business." I say, venom coming out, I sound like Matt.

"That's gonna cost you Benson." Sam said, her eyes glaring at me. She grabs my wrist, and twists it around to my back. I grit my teeth in pain, I don't cry out though, she twists it farther back. I hear a slight crack.

"Sam! Stop it! Your gonna break my wrist!" I yell, then I hear a slight pop. I groan in pain.

"You should have thought of that before, you told me that I don't know shit." Sam said, her voice kind of low, sounding like a growl.

"Sam! Stop it!" Carly came in, pushed Sam off gently of course, I collapse onto the floor. iCarly starts in 15 seconds...

"Are you okay?" Carly asked.

"No, I think it's broken." I get off the floor, holding my broken wrist, my right wrist. It was red, turning a slight purplish color, and swollen.

"Oh my God. You can't do iCarly like that!" Carly said, her hand landing gently on my shoulder. iCarly was supposed to start 13 seconds ago, but I don't tell her that.

"Shit. Call Mo-Nevermind." I said, using my left hand to take out my phone, I navigate through it to call Monte.

_"Yo."_

"Come and pick me up." Carly looks worriedly towards me, Sam doesn't seem to hold any kind of pity.

_"Why?"_

"I think my wrist is broken."

_"What? Fuck dude, the gig is today at 9! What the fuck are you thinking?"_

_"I'm not the one who broke it, idiot." Carly looks shocked she probably thought I was talking to my mom, Sam still doesn't seem to care. _

_"I'm on my way. Who broke it?"_

"Would it make difference if I told you?"

_"I'll kick his ass." _

"It's a girl."

_"Shit. Skilar will do it. Anyway, I'm here. Get down here, I don't wanna enter, your doorman freaks me out."_

_"My wrist is broken."_

_"It's not your legs, get down here you asshole." _

"Fine." I hang up. I look towards Carly and Sam.

"What about iCarly?" I ask.

"We'll cancel it for today. Next week." Carly said, "Do we need to go to the hospital?"

"No, uh... Monte will drive me..." I press the elevator, which thank god came quickly. I left before they could ask who Monte is, or come along.

* * *

I sat in the doctors office, looking at the x-rays taken just recently. My mom happens to work at the hospital that I went to, so that's a plus.

"It seems you have broken your two radius bones, they ones in your forearm. Also have seem to fracture the ulna. We'll have to put you into a cast." The doctor said.

"Okay, I have a question..." I say.

"Yes?"

"Well, I'm in a band, like a rock band, and we have a gig today at 9. Will I be able to perform?" I ask.

"You should, but I wouldn't recommend it if your not feeling up to it."

"Okay, thanks..." They put the cast on me, I sit there in the room of the hospital, until I'm given the go to leave. I'm signed out, and I go home with my mom, I say bye to Monte, tell him I'll see him later.

"You better not let us down Benson." Monte said before he drove off. My mom and I make it back to the Bushwell Plaza, we ignore the screaming of our beloved doorman, Lewbert. We make it to the eighth floor, my mom was telling me to be more careful, and that I should me considered lucky, I zoned out when she talked about when I was little how I stabbed myself with a fork.

"Freddie! Your alright." Carly smiled, Sam behind her.

"Yeah..." I rubbed my hand over the cast, and I smile thinking back to the time when I saved Carly's life.

"Sam, don't you have something to say?" Carly said.

"I'm sorry." I nod, that the most sincerest sorry I could get, so I don't complain. I don't say much to her before I enter my apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

After I entered my apartment my mom made sure I was comfortable on the couch, I warmed myself up from the cold of outside. I was watching some old Christmas movie, when Skilar came in.

"Yo, bro. You have something on your wrist." She said, as she set her bag on next to the couch.

"Uhh, yeah... Sam kinda broke it..." I muttered.

"What the fuck? Dude, she weighs half as much as you do and broke your wrist?" Skilar asked, opening a bottle of her beloved peach tea.

"So? You weigh half as much as Chad, and you still beat the crap out of him." I said.

"I don't break his bones though. Plus, he's stronger than me so really actually break his bones." Skilar said, I moved my feet and she sat down on the couch with me.

"What are you trying to say? That I'm not strong?" I ask, slightly offended because I'm pretty sure it was me hold her back when she wanted to beat up a freshman that was getting on her nerves.

"No, your strong. You just don't show it, your a push over to say." Skilar smiled at me before Chad came in nearly breaking my door.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR WRIST?" He yelled before I said 'Hi' or 'Hey' or even just nod at him.

"It broke?" It sounded like it came out like a question.

"Why?" He asked.

"Sam broke it." I said. "Don't you dare ask me why again."

"Pussy. A girl broke your wrist?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, now go cut yourself like the emo you are." I said, looking back to the t.v. again.

"No can do, my good sir. We have to get ready for the gig. Get off your lazy ass." He tugged at my shirt. I groaned.

"My wrist hurts!" I complained.

"Too fucking bad. You should have thought about that when you became such a pussy. Come on!" He said tugging at my shirt again.

"Fine, but I'm wearing my polo shirt." I said, knowing that'll get him angry.

"Hell no." Chad's voice seemed lower at least two octaves.

"I don't have a band shirt, my only band shirt I have is dirty." I said.

"I'll give you one!" Chad said, as we entered my room.

"But I don't wanna look homosexual!" I joked. He glared at me. You know how Sam has extra clothes at Carly's place? Well, Chad has extra clothes at my place. We have a plan that when we graduate we'd live together. I laid on my bed, as I waited for Chad to give his clothes to wear.

"Dude, are we the same pant size?" He asked.

"I think so, that or I share the same pant size with Matt." We share clothes, We all have the same shirt size, but in pant size some of us are the same size others not.

"Hmm..." He said. "Matt's fat though.."

"Don't be mean." I retorted.

"Well he is."

"No, No he's not."

"Whatever. Here." The shirt landed on my stomach, I lift it off of my, I look at 4 knives with Pierce the Veil, in the back in red lettering it said; Without you there's no me.

"Why didn't you tell me you had this shirt?" I remember seeing it in Hot Topic a few days ago when I went with Monte and Matt.

"Just got it. I can't wear it to school because they show knives." Chad said, he was still looking through his clothes. He threw a pair of skinny jeans, which were ripped slightly, and red colored. I stand up remove my shirt and put Chad's shirt on.

"That's sexy." Chad joked. I chuckled, as he changed his shirt too. I change my pants, I look around my closet and find a pair of converse, I put them after I find a pair of socks and put them on. I put some cologne on, then toss it to Chad, he puts some on. I comb my hair, Chad does the same. We leave my room and Skilar's ready too, with a first ever ForwardCan'tBeStopped t-shirt. She made it, it has a zombie on it. On the back it says; "Juliet Broke Romeo's Heart." My first song I ever wrote. Then she just wearing a simple skinny jeans.

"Ready?" She asked, her make-up is perfectly around her eyes

"Yup. Let me grab my guitar. We're gonna meet Aiden, Monte and Matt down stairs." He said.

* * *

We were heading down stairs when God decided to curse me. Sam and Carly were coming this way.

"Shit." I cursed. I hid behind Chad.

"Freddie?" Carly said. Didn't work.

"Hey! What are you doing? Here?" I said, nervously.

"Going back to my apartment after we went to the mall and Groovy Smoothies." Carly said.

"That's cool..." I said.

"Why are you dressing like that?" Sam asked.

"Huh?" I looked down, remembering that I was dressed in Chad's clothes.

"All emo like." Sam said, looking at me up and down.

"It's Chad clothes. He let me borrow them." Chad nodded, you can tell he was getting impatient, he wanted to leave so we could set up over there.

"Oh! You have your guitar with you!" Carly smiled. His gig-bag on his shoulders. Chad's eyes went from impatient to Let's-Fucking-Leave.

"Yeah, but we are in kind of a hurry. So, we got to leave." Chad said, pulling me by my left arm, Skilar was already in the car with Monte, Matt and Aiden.

"What took so long?" Monte asked, from behind the wheel.

"Freddie's prep friends." Chad said, flipping his hair away from his eyes.

"Understandable."

* * *

**(Sam's POV)**

We ran into Freddie when we were going up the stairs. Which I don't understand why we can't take the elevator. He seemed all nervous, like he had something to hide.

"God, isn't he cute?" Carly said.

"How to you know that God is cute?" I asked.

"No! I was talking about Chad!" Carly said, looking at me.

"Oh, yeah, sure he's cute." I agreed, Chad is cute, but not my type. He seems to... cocky for me. I don't really like guys like that. Freddie is a good exa-Never mind. Carly and I continued to walk up the stairs. Ha, stairs. I remember when Spencer thought that I didn't like that word. Stairs. Ha. Funny. I thought back to when I broke Freddie's wrist. I broke that, he cast on, and he probably told his friends, his friends think that I'm a bitch, and hate me. Chad wouldn't look at me, or Carly. Does he really hate us? No, I think he just wanted to leave, they did seem like they were in a hurry. Why was Freddie dressed like that? He was wearing to many dark colors, the clothes made him look ten times mysterious than he is. Carly was going on and on about how Chad looked, but I don't think he likes her. I think he likes Skilar, Frieddie's cousin. We entered Carly's place, and Spencer was rocking around a new sculpture, the Shay's finally had a normal tree this year. Christmas is actually just a one week away. I still need to get Carly something, maybe even Freddork something. I had a lot to think about.

* * *

**_Hello fellow Readers!_**

**_I would like to thank all the people who reviewed this story! You guys are on the nice list! :) Anyway, there's a poll on my profile, vote on which band Freddie's band should sound like. If you don't know any of the bands, just pick one or look them up. please vote! Happy Holidays! :)) _**


	4. Chapter 4

I connected Chad's electric guitar to the amp. on stage, he was actually no where to be found. After we came to the Cafe he just disappeared, which annoyed me, because then I was gonna be in charge of making sure HIS guitar was plugged in, HIS guitar was in tune, HIS guitar actually working well.

"Hey Monte, can I use your tuner?" I asked, he looked up from his bass, he nodded, and he tossed it to me. I quickly tuned his guitar, that's when he showed up.

"Hey." He said.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I was talking to some girls." Chad flipped his hair, and smiled.

"And you have a crush on Skilar." Aiden said, from behind his keyboard.

"Shut up!" Chad said.

"Come on lets just do this, alright?" Matt said, he sat down on the stool in front of his drum set.

"Kay." Chad said, grabbing his guitar by the neck, then pulling the strap over his shoulders. I shook my head, and walked up to the front of the stage. I looked over the cafe, it wasn't packed, but full enough to make a small mosh pit.

"Hey guys! Welcome to the Juno Cafe! We are ForwardCan'tBeStopped, and we'll be playing for you guys!" I said into the microphone. They cheered, and I looked over to guys, they nodded. We started out the gig.

**(A/N: I'm not a songwriter, so... I'm gonna use the song Sick Little Games by All Time Low, pretend that it's original to ForwardCan'tBeStopped but just know that its All Time Low's song, not mine.) **

_Oh my god, I'm such a terrible mess_  
_I'm turned on by the tabloids_  
_You would never have guessed_

_But I'm sucker for their gossip, man_  
_I take it too far, I bottle up my Hollywood_  
_And watch 'em name their kids after cars_

_I'm finding me out, I'm having my doubts_  
_I'm losing the best of me_

_We're all part of the same sick little games_  
_And I need to get away, get away_  
_I'm wasting my days, I throw them away_  
_Losing it all on these sick little games_

_I fell in love, she was the friend of a sister_  
_Of somebody famous at least for a day_  
_Expensive habits and a taste for the town_  
_Had me chasing down red carpets_  
_And watching all my friends slip away_

_They're finding me out, I'm having my doubts__  
__I'm losing the best of me_  
_Dressed up as myself to live in the shadow_  
_Of who I'm supposed to be_

That's when everyone started getting up, and getting close to the stage, more people were coming in, people were jumping up and down, cheering for us.

_We're all part of the same sick little games_  
_And I need to get away, get away_  
_I'm wasting my days, I throw them away_  
_Losing it all on these sick little games_

_If I play my cards right_  
_I could make the big time_  
_I could be a reason to stare_

_Caught up in the spotlight_  
_Shaking from the stage fright_  
_How did I end up here?_

_We're all part of the same sick little games_  
_And I need to get away_

_We're all part of the same sick little games_  
_And I need to get away, get away_  
_I'm wasting my days, I throw them away_  
_Losing it all on these sick little games_

_We're all part of the same sick little games_  
_And I need to get away_

_Everyone was cheering, I smiled, I turned around to see the guys, smiling like I was. _

"Who's ready for more?" I asked, they cheered some more.

* * *

By the end of the gig, we had 2 encores, they loved us. The guys and me, man were we tired, but Chad was just jumping up and down, to happy to care for the tiredness.

"Oh God, did you feel it? I felt it. The way we belong on stage, the way we were born to make music, the way we can make a difference with our music!" Chad sighed, we were outside, cooling down from the heat of inside, it was snowing lightly. He dropped himself on a big pile of snow, he sighed, we were all happy, they way people loved us.

"There you guys are!" Skilar came outside, with us. She came and hugged me, then to Matt, Monte, Aiden, lastly to Chad, which had stood up from the pile of snow. "Congrats,"

"Thanks." We said.

"Guess what!" She jumped.

"What?" Matt asked.

"People love my shirt. They asked where they can get one, guess who in charge of your merch!" Skilar said, she was happy, you could tell, she was gonna get rich.

"We get merch now?" If you don't know what merch is, that's short for merchandise. Every good band has merch.

"Dude, duh. They loved you guys! If only a producer was there, they would sign you guys in a heartbeat." Skilar said. Chad dropped himself on the snow again, I smiled. Who would of thought that we would do so well?

"Hey." Some guy comes up to us, he had black hair, he was dressed in black, and he had his nails painted black too.

"Hey? I'm sorry, but do we know you?" Aiden asked, his hair was spiked, so it kinda looked like a mane around his head.

"I don't think so, but we heard you guys play, you guys are pretty dope, were having a party at... somebody's house, we were wondering if you guys want to come over?" The guy said.

"Uh..." I said, I looked over to the guys.

"No thanks. We have plans after, we were just about to leave." Chad said.

"Yeah." Monte agreed. The guy shrugged looked over to Skilar, rose an eyebrow, then he nodded at her. Chad, who had stood up once again from the snow, wrapped his arm around Skilar's waist, and pulled her into his chest. The guy backed off, and left to some other guys

"Let's go," Chad said, his arm still around Skilar's waist.

"Uh..Chad? You can let go of me." Skilar said, her hand on his chest.

"Oh, right!" Chad let go of her like she was on fire, all of a sudden, we got into the car, and we drove away.

* * *

It was around 11 p.m. when we were all on the eighth floor, heading to my apartment. We were laughing, Monte was stumbling from laughter. Then, I remembered Christmas was just a few days away.

"Hey, what are we gonna do for Christmas?" I asked.

"We'll probably go up to the cabin in the mountains, spend our Christmas together." Monte said. Monte's family owned a cabin up in the mountains in a ski resort. We spent Christmas together there when we were younger, this would be our first Christmas together after a long time.

"But Sam and Carly..." I said. They all groaned, I know they don't really like Carly and Sam.

"Dude, you do realize we leave tomorrow? You have to make your choice now!" Aiden said. This time I groaned. I didn't want to leave Carly and Sam on Christmas, but I wanted to spend it with my friends who I haven't spent a Christmas with for many years.

"Your not gonna leave us right?" Skilar asked.

"No. I'm going." I said, we entered my apartment, Carly and Sam's gifts under my Christmas tree.

"Good. I already got your gift." Chad said, sitting on my couch, with his feet on the coffee table in front of the couch. I grabbed Sam and Carly's gifts from underneath the tree.

"I'll be back, I'm gonna give Sam and Carly's gifts to them." I said, they nodded, turned on the t.v. I left walking two steps to Carly's apartment.

"Como estan?" I say as I enter, Carly is sitting at the computer, Sam laying on the couch, her limbs everywhere.

"Good, how's your wrist?" Carly asked.

"Broken, but good." I smile.

"Yay for the goodness! Anyway, for Christmas your coming here, right?" Carly asked.

"That's what I came for, tomorrow my friends and I are going up to a cabin in Steven's Pass ski resort. We're gonna spend Christmas up there." I said, I flinched waiting for the attack.

"What? Why? We always spend Christmas together!" Carly yelled at me, I flinched again. I saw her she was no longer sitting down, she was standing up, her hands on her hips, the perfect motherly pose.

"Come on! I haven't a spent a Christmas with them in years, you got to understand, please?" I said, I pleaded with Carly with my eyes. Sam apparently was asleep and didn't hear what I said.

"Okay, but since your leaving, let me get your gift!" She said, excitedly. I smile, as she runs up the stairs. I walk closer to the kitchen, I stop where Sam is sleeping. She looks so peaceful, I brush some hair out of the way of her face, I stare for what seemed like forever, but then I heard Carly coming down the stairs, I quickly move to one of the red chairs in front of the Shay's counter.

"Here's your gift!" She had a small square box in her hand, wrapped in red wrapping paper that said 'Merry Christmas' in different languages.

"Thanks, here's yours." I gave her a slightly bigger box, wrapped in yellow wrapping paper. "And give this to Sam." I had her another box, it's wrapped in green wrapping paper, with trees over it.

"Sure." She says, then she gives me a hug, "Merry Christmas! Have fun!"

"Thanks, you too. I wish you guys very Merry Christmas." I return the hug, then I walked to the door. "Tell Sam too." Carly nodded, I smiled, then left to my apartment. The guys had fallen asleep on my couch, I shook my head, my mom came in with her rob, she looked over the four emo guys on her couch, shook her head too, took a glass of water.

"Goodnight, Freddie." She said. "Be ready for tomorrow."

"Yeah." I nodded, I entered my room, changed into my pajama's, went into the living room, with a pillow and blanket, and fell asleep on the floor with my best friends and band mates in the world.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I enjoy writing this story. Had fun. Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

I pushed my mom's last piece of luggage in the trunk of her car, slammed the trunk car door shut, I sighed. Looked over to my mother which was putting first aid kits both in the front of the car and in the back. Skilar was shaking her head, small chuckles coming of her.

"Well, let's go, everything is ready to go!" Mom said. I nodded and got into the front seat, Skilar was in the back seat, my mom was driving. I connected my PearPod to the car.

"How long is this trip again?" Skilar asked.

"Probably just about an hour." I said, I put on Viola Lion by Isles and Glaciers, my mom pulled out of the Bushwell Plaza parking lot. I sighed, I looked up to what would be Carly's window. I shouldn't be so sad, I mean I get to spend Christmas with my best friends, what could be better? Maybe, because I never said goodbye to Sam. She was asleep it wasn't my fault in the first place. Still, I didn't like the idea of her waking up, finding out I'm not gonna be there for Christmas. She may see it as a blessing in disguise for her of course. I looked back through the back window of the car, the Bushwell looked like a small building now from how far we were from it now. I turned to look at Skilar, she wasn't wearing her contacts, she wears glasses, her frames were black, and looked weird because her makeup wasn't on, but she didn't look ghostly pale like other girls when they don't have there makeup on, Carly looks like that without her makeup on, kinda freaky. She was reading a book, really it was a manga but she still looked more like how she should look like.

"What?" Skilar asked, she must have realized I was looking at her.

"Nothing, its just I haven't seen you in your glasses for a long time." I said, she nodded, and started reading again.

"You okay Freddie?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, why shouldn't I be?" I asked, changing the current song that was playing.

"You seem down, is it because of Sam and Carly?" She asked, I leaned my head against the head rest on the seat of the car.

"Yeah, it's just I feel bad that I'm not gonna be there..." I said.

"Sweetheart, you have to remember that not all Christmas' you'll spend it with them, you know, you got your entire life ahead of you." Mom said.

"Thanks, Mom." I said.

"No problem, go ahead and get some sleep." She said, I nodded, before I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

When we arrived at the cabin Monte and his family was already there.

"Is that you Marissa?" Monte's Mom said right when Mom got out of the car. They hugged, and talked, as we Monte's dad opened up the cabin and we entered it. It was a little chilly, but Monte and his dad went straight to getting the fireplace to work. My Mom, and Monte's mom went into the kitchen, and once the fireplace was working, and the heaters were on, Monte and I were putting up our luggage into our rooms.

"Like good old times huh?" Monte asked, when he entered our room, our arrangement works out like this, the boys (which would be us) would share a room, there was five twin beds in one room, girls (younger or older sisters, cousins) would stay in the room across the hall, parents would have their own room.

"Yeah. Can't wait 'till we get to go snowboarding." What? Did you think we just did nothing here? Nope, we snowboard.

"Yeah, you okay? I mean sorry if we kinda forced you to come or anything." Monte said, laying down on his bed, his bass in its case, next to his bed.

"No, God, No. You guys didn't force anything I wanted to come, I swear!" I said, smiling.

"'Kay, but dude, if you want to go back it's-"

"No need to worry." I said, interrupting him .

"Alright." He smiled. That's when we heard 'Oh my God, Brittany, you look fabulous!' Coming from my mother.

"Matt's here!" Monte said, getting up from his spot on his bed, the room smelled of burning dust from the heaters. We ran down the steps of the cabin, to see Matt and his family coming in from the cold.

Let me explain how the guys' families work. Let's start with Matt, since he came. Matt has 2 younger sisters, twins to be exact, their 13 years old. Their mother, Brittany, is a 32 year old beauty queen, that's right, Matt's mom was a pageant girl! She is blonde, tall, lean, and well pretty, but she's been passed around a lot, if you know what I mean. The sad thing is, his younger sisters are the same way, minus the passed around a lot thing, I think. Their preppy, spend to much money on their clothes, their airheads not that smart, and blonde too. If your wondering how Matt has black hair, well he dyes it. His dad died a few years ago in an car accident. Monte's family is the rich ones, they own a number of resturants in Seattle, his mom is a smart business woman, and his dad's a chef, he has a younger sister of the age of 2, her name is Hailey. Their an ordinary family, lucky for him he doesn't have much to complain about. Matt on the other hand has a mom that is trying to make him preppy, and he sometimes gets into fights with her, causing him to sometimes sleep over at one of our houses, his mom just doesn't get that he's different.

"Freddie! How are you?" One of Matt's twin sisters came up to me. I gulped, and laughed nervously.

"Fine...Um..." I said, her arm grabbed my almost non-existing bicep.

"Wow, good arms on you. How's iCarly doing?" She said, hugging my arm.

"Fine too..." I said, dying to just leave the room. I looked over to Monte, he had his hand on his mouth, refraining himself from laughing.

"Good, how are they gonna do it without their awesome tech producer?" She asked, I took a deep breath.

"They'll cope." I said.

"Really?" She smiled, she had braces on her teeth now, and lip gloss on her lips.

"Yeah." That's when Matt came over and pushed her off.

"Go annoy someone else, Miss Metalmouth." He said, she gasped.

"Mom! Matt's making fun of me again!" She whined, I flinched at the sound.

"Matt!" Matt's mom said, sternly, her hands on her hips, like Carly when I told her that I was coming here.

"What? She was annoying Ry-Ry. I had to do something." Matt said.

"I just asking him some questions, you know I like iCarly!" She whined more.

"Sure, and I'm gonna pretend I believe that." Matt said.

"Freddie, was Neveah annoying you?" Matt's Mom asked, I tensed, if I said no, Matt would get into trouble, if I said yes, Neaveh would hate me. Well, I didn't know her name was Neaveh in the first place, all I know about her is she's Matt's sister.

"Don't put him on the spot like that." Matt said, flipping his hair out of his face.

"Don't say anything mean to your sisters, or push them." Matt's Mom said. Matt rolled his eyes. Neaveh just scoffed at him and left to join her twin, who was talking to Skilar. Chad came next, with his little and older sister, and his mom and her boyfriend. His dad is in Minnesota, in a small town called Crookston, his parents are divorce, like mine. His little sister's name is Taylor, she's a lot like him, she's listens to same music he listens to, dresses in a similar way, just more like a female, and also 13 years old. She doesn't get along with the twins. His older sister, Amanda, is a short, like 4'10 short, also like him, except more like a female. She's a senior in high school this year, and hangs out with, what we call the J's. Why? We call them the J's because all their names start with the letter J. Juan, Jordan, and Johnny, are the emo J's. His mom works at an elementary school as the attendance sectary, her boyfriend's name is Ben, I think he works in a bank, that's what I think, I'm not so sure.

"Hey Freddie." Taylor passes me, I take a deep sigh of relief. No younger sister 'asking me questions' from Chad's side. Chad came up to us, dropping his bag at his side, his guitar gig bagon his shoulders.

"It's fucking cold." He said, I raised my eyebrows at him, Matt rolled his eyes, and Monte chuckled.

"Welcome to Steven's Pass." Monte said, before he ran up the stairs. We followed him. Chad and Matt got their stuff in place, while Monte and me laid down on our beds.

"So, what's up with your sisters?" I asked.

"Who's?" Chad asked.

"Matt's." I said, shivering slightly. Matt laughed.

"Their twins, their names are Neaveh and Heaven." Matt said.

"Neaveh and Heaven?" Monte asked.

"Yup. My mom thought it was cute or whatever. Remember this, Neaveh is the bad one, Heaven is the good one." Matt said.

"There's a good and a bad?" Chad asked.

"Mhm, Heaven is turning around, by the time she our age, she'll be like Skilar. Neaveh on the other hand will be a attention whore, like Carly Shay." Matt said.

"Evil. Carly isn't that bad." I said, shrugging off some snow that fell off Chad's jacket onto my bed.

"Your used to it, that's why." Chad said, I stuck out my tongue at him, he returned the gesture.

"Hey assholes who didn't come greet me at the door." Aiden entered the room, his hair not spiked, and a beanie on his head. Time to explain Aiden's family! Aiden also has a younger sister, she's also 13, weird it like all our parents were in accordancewith each other. Anyway, Aiden's younger sister, Morgan, is best friends with Chad's younger sister, Taylor. They both don't get along with the twins. Continuing, Aiden's dad is an elementary school teacher (he works in the same elementary school as Chad's mom). Aiden'smom works at a hotel, as a manager. Aiden is half-hispanic, his mom is Mexican, which is a great help when I'm having trouble on my Spanish homework.

"Sorry, didn't hear you come in." Chad said.

"Evil." He said. He went over to his bed, its kinda werid we know who's bed is who's. Monte always has the bed closest to the door, Aiden has on near a window, Matt like one near a heater, Chad always has the bed next to mine, and I like my bed second closest to the door.

"Guys!" Skilar came in running. We all looked at her. "Help me!"

"Why?" Monte asked.

"Matt's crazy sister, that's why." Skilar quickly hid underneath Chad's bed. We were all so confused, until Neaveh came into the room, holding pink nail polish, glitter lip gloss, and some other stuff I don't know shit about.

"Is Skilar here?" Neaveh asked. Heaven came in next.

"Leave her alone, her look is just fine." Heaven said.

"What are you brats doing?" Matt asked.

"I'm gonna give Skilar a make over so you could actually look feminine." Neaveh said.

"No, she's not." Heaven said, dragging Neaveh out of the room. Once they left, Skilar came out from out under the bed.

"I'm so scared!" She said, taking a deep breath afterwards. "What if she does something while I'm sleeping, like touch my hair or something!" Skilar is very protective of her hair, if you haven't noticed.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"No! I'm so scared, I mean, I won't be able to sleep with that preppy demon!" She lays next to me. I wrap my arm around her.

"Well, what are you gonna do?" Monte asked.

"Can I sleep here?" Skilar asked.

"Uh...I don't know. Boys and Girls always slept in different rooms." Aiden said.

"Oh come on, Matt would you really let me spend a week sharing a room with your sister?" She asked Matt.

"No. Come on guys, let her sleep here." Matt said.

"You can sleep with me." Chad winked.

"Dude, no, she'll be sleeping with me." I said, we're cousins, we did this before.

"Come on, we're all here, lets go look around." Monte said. We dressed in our warm clothes, and headed outside.

* * *

We walked around the Pass, going up a small hill, covered by trees and snow. We passed a slope people used for sledding. There was an Inn, we decided to go in, and see what kind of kids come to the Pass. Today was Christmas Eve, so it was packed from families wanting to spend Christmas here. We stood there for like half hour, then we left to go back. When we entered the cabin once again, there was presents underneath the tree.

"Santa came!" Aiden skipped to the tree, picked up one of the presents and shook it repeatedly. We laughed at him, we sometimes pretend that we still believe in Santa. I sat down in front of the fireplace to warm up from the cold. Hailey was walking around.

"Fred." She said, then she giggled, stretching out her arms toward me, I smiled. I pulled her onto my lap, she was about to suck on her thumb, but I grabbed her hand gently.

"No, that's a bad habit." I said to her. She giggled lightly before her eyes went all sleepy, then she rested her head against my chest and fell asleep. I smiled.

"Your sister is so cute." I said to Monte, he smiled too.

"I know." He said. She moved around in my arms, then landed in a comfortable spot for her. Then, a little Chihuahua dog ran past us, I raise my eyebrow.

"My dog." Aiden said. I nodded, looked back at Hailey.

"Wait, Lewbert let you have a dog?" I asked.

"Uh, he doesn't really know." Aiden said. I nodded again. Hailey then woke up, looked at me, then got teary eyed. I silently panicked, motioned for Monte to come over, when he did, Hailey started to cry. Monte grabbed her and took her upstairs. I took a deep breath. Then Aiden's dog came and snuggled up to me. I sighed. Time passed quickly. We played video games, talked, and played in the snow for hours. When it was around 11 we decided to go to bed. Skilar, already in the PJ's jumped into my bed. I shook my head, I pulled the covers and she fell to the ground with a thump.

"That was mean." I shrugged, and got under the covers, she joined me. The guys were in bed already, tomorrow was Christmas, we get to open those presents that were taunting us.

* * *

I woke up to Morgan and Taylor screaming at us to wake up because it was Christmas morning. I stumbled out of bed, along with the guys and Skilar behind us. We walked down the stairs, and the twins, Morgan, Taylor, Amanda, and all of our parents were down stairs already. They were passing out our presents. We quickly got to work unwrapping and opening. Matt got a kit of drumsticks, and a care kit too for his drums. Chad got a PearPod, the newest one. Monte got amp, a small, travel size one. Aiden got stuffed animal called a Pillow Pet, he's been wanting that for a long time. I got a new camera, a small one, not like the big one I use on iCarly. We also got other presents but I don't want to name the all. The phone rang, and my mom answered it.

"Freddie? Its your father." She said. I got up from the floor, and went to grab the phone.

"Hello?"

_'Hey Fender! Merry Christmas!' _My dad calls me 'Fender' because the day I was born, he got his first Fender guitar.

"Merry Christmas, Dad."

_'I sent a gift to you, it's pretty big. Ask your mother for it.' _

"Kay. Mom, Dad says to ask you for my gift." My mom nods and goes into a back room. She comes out with a big box with red wrapping paper.

"What is it?"

_'It's Christmas! Open it!' _I walk towards it, and grab the paper, and torn it off. In a glass case, was the Fender guitar my dad got when I was born. I gasped.

_'I thought since your following the footsteps of your old man you'd like it.'_

"Yeah, thanks Dad. I'll take good care of it."

_'I know you will. Listen, Fender, I know I'm not around much, so I'm gonna make an offer, your semester ends soon, and uh... well I'm opening a spot in mi casa, for you, move down to L.A for school, just an offer, cuz I know you got your stuff to do up there. Merry Christmas!' _

"Thanks for the offer, Dad. Merry Christmas." I put the phone down. Los Angles, huh, not a bad idea...

* * *

**I know this might seemed rushed and everything, but come on, I had to have them have their Christmas before New Years. So, yeah. I hope you enjoyed, hope you had a nice Christmas, and have a nice New Year. **


	6. Chapter 6

I got help from Chad to move my guitar, since it was in a glass case it was kinda heavy, to upstairs. Once it was up there, I rested it on the wall of our room.

"Your pretty lucky Ry-Ry." Chad said, staring at the guitar.

"Yeah." I said, it was a beautiful guitar. It was red with the edges being black, All U Cared's logo on it, in fact I think its vintage guitar, they don't make ones like this one anymore. I sighed, looked over to my bed, which was holding all my other presents. From Chad, I got sheet music, I told him thank you, but called him cheap later, he shrugged but he knew I appreciated it. From Monte I got a digital picture frame, holding pictures of our group. From Matt I got guitar picks with cool designs on them. From Aiden I got a USB flash drive in a shape of a guitar. Looking at all this stuff I decided to call Sam and Carly. It rang a few times before Carly answered.

'_Freddie! Your on speaker!' _She said, voices in the background.

"Hey, Merry Christmas everyone!"

_'You too! Did you open my gift?'_

"Yeah, thanks for the PearTunes card!"

_'No problem! Sam! Sam, put that down!' _I chuckled, she was probably trying to eat the food.

"Did you like my gift?"

_'Huh? Oh, yes! It's a really nice necklace.' _

_'Yo, Fredweird, thanks for leaving without saying goodbye!' _

"You were asleep, I'm not gonna wake you up, I didn't want to die young."

_'Huh, well...You left, I didn't get to give you my present to you.' _

"You actually got me something?"

_'Yeah, why wouldn't I?' _

_'Sam! There's another present for you, it's from Freddie!' _Spencer said in the background.

"Hope you like it." Carly and I continued talking for a few seconds until, Sam screamed; 'BACON!' I got her the Bacon of the World subscription for a year. It came with Belgian bacon, I had a feeling she'd like it.

_'I love it, Freddifer!' _I smiled, I missed them. Chad looked at me, his eyes widened, and ran out of the room. I shrugged a little, and went back to the conversation.

"Great. I had a feeling you would." I talked about how we spent it up here, and how were gonna spend New Years. They talked about how Spencer managed to set on fire the ham, twice. I laughed at that. By that time, Chad with Monte came up to the room. I nodded at them, they did the same. After a while, I mouthed the word 'What?'

"Ry-Ry we need to talk to you." Monte said, playing with the string on his gloves.

"Kinda busy." I said to them.

_'What?' _Carly said on the other end.

"Not you." I said to Carly.

"It's important." Chad added, I sighed.

"Fine, I'll call you later." I said the last to Carly, hitting the end button, I looked over to them.

"It's about Carly and Sam." Monte said.

"I know you guys don't really like them, buy can you guys back off a little?" I asked.

"Not like that. I mean, inviting them over to spend New Years." Chad said.

"What? Are you serious?" I jump up from the bed I was sitting, on my face probably lit up.

"I've already talked to our parents, they thought it was a wonderful idea." Monte said, he smiled. I smiled too, before I went in to hug them.

* * *

It was December 30th, Sam, Carly, and Spencer were all on the way to the cabin, while the guys and us were just chilling on the couch, Aiden and Matt were playing a video game. When the door bell rang, which makes me wonder why a cabin, which is only used twice a year has a doorbell, but hey, who knows? My mom answered the door, the rest of the mothers were in the kitchen, they were always there. The fathers were in the den, across the cabin. The kids in the main living room.

"Spencer! Carly! Sam! Happy New Year!" My mom greeted them with great happiness, which is weird, considering how she treated them when I got hit by a taco truck. The guys and Skilar stayed in place while I stood up to greet them as well.

"Freddie! This place is amazing!" Carly said, a giant smile on her face. I smiled, gave her hug, Sam surprisingly gave me a hug too. Spencer was sleeping with us, Sam and Carly in the girls room. So, shortly after they got set up in their rooms. We invited them to go sledding.

"Sledding! YAY!" Aiden smiled, we were all dressed in our warm clothes. Aiden, Matt, Chad were carrying the sleds, while we walked to the hill that was used for sledding. Chad set his sled on the top of the hill.

"Come on Sky!" He said, Skilar smiled, and joined him. In the past week, Skilar and Chad have gotten really close, I think they're about to take the next step. Skilar was in front, Chad in the back, his arms protectively around her waist, how come that Chad always ends up with his arms around his waist. I pushed them off, and they took off down the hill. Matt went uncomfortably with Carly, we only have 3 sleds so we have to share between 8 people. After sledding for an hour, started to have a snowball fight, apparently Sam and Carly didn't have many questions about Matt or Monte, they said we met in our old neighborhood, and were friends for a long time. They didn't need more of an explanation. When the cold reached deep into our bones we went back inside for hot chocolate.

* * *

We were all in our bedroom. Just talking, about random stuff.

"Okay, where's Sky?" Aiden asked, looking at me.

"In her room, I think." I said.

"Apparently she feels safe around Sam." Matt said. I nodded. Spencer was downstairs with the parents, his bed was taken out, and next to my guitar, that I got from my father.

"Wait, she said that she'd beat Sam up for breaking my wrist." I said, I ran my hand on the cast, I have a doctor's appointment to see if I could use a brace and take off the cast.

"She's not gonna beat her up now, Sam is her only protection against Neaveh." Matt said.

"True, but come on there's got to be a confrontation between them, let's get a mud pit!" Aiden said.

"No, dude. How do you feel spending new years with Sam and Carly?" I asked.

"We don't care, we came up with the idea to invite them." Matt said.

"Yeah, we don't care, even if we don't like them." Chad said.

"Why?" I asked, they looked at me with stares that said, 'Are You Serious? Can't You Tell?'

"Carly is a stuck up nosy bitch, and Sam, well, Sam is a demon who no one will ever love but you." Matt said, in his monotonous voice.

"One of you might end up dating Carly." I say, I smile at their faces, which expressed the looks of disgust.

"Except for you." I point to Chad.

"Why?" He flipped his hair. "Is it these charming good looks?" He winks.

"No, you have to date Skilar, If you don't I'll kick your face." He flinches at the last part then smiles brightly with a sparkly look in his eyes.

"You just gave me permission to date Skilar!" Chad smiled.

"Yes not to break her heart." I said, glaring at him, he gulps.

"Alright boys!" Matt's mom said while she walked in with Spencer. "Time to get to sleep."

"Were not five. We can sleep whenever we want." Matt retorted.

"To sleep. Now." She said, turning to Spencer. "Goodnight." She touched his arm flirtatiously, clicked the light off when the room.

"You don't want to mess with that, Spencer, she's been passed around more than AIDS." Matt said, before shifting in his bed, and we decided to go to sleep early, if you call going to sleep at 2 am is early.

* * *

**Sorry, I took soooo long to update. I have no excuse other than I'm lazy, sorry. When the next chapter comes up the gang will be back at school like the rest of us. Hope you enjoyed. **


	7. Chapter 7

I walked into school, all the other kids looked like the walking dead from the lack of sleep. We've been in school for about 3 weeks now, and I don't think any kid would get used to getting up early for going into an institution that doesn't think creativity is relevant or important. I passed Carly and Sam lockers, but they weren't here yet. I dropped onto my knees, and opened my locker.

"Hey Junior." I looked up to see a Senior, his name is Jeremy, he constantly calls me and the guys 'Sophomore'.

"Hey Jeremy." I said, getting some books out of my locker. I stuffed the books into my backpack, put it across my shoulder.

"Heard you guys at the Juno Cafe, you guys were awesome." Jeremy was a big guy with a slight beard growing on his face.

"Thanks, hey, do you know when Mike's band is playing?" I asked, Mike was another person in a band and they play in the same cafe we did.

"Dude, that's what I was gonna tell you, they got SIGNED!" Jeremy said, with a giant smile on his face. What? Our only real competition got SIGNED?

"That great! Can't wait to see them hit big." I said, I kinda left like they beat me, I have a father in that business for crying out loud! I mean, shouldn't we've gotten signed already?

"How does it feel that your only competition got signed before you?" He asked, he put on of his hand on my shoulder, which caused my shoulder to sag a bit.

"I feel fine, thank you every much." I dropped my shoulder, and his hand fell, he glared at me for a second.

"Can't wait to hear your song you covered." I nodded, he left. Over the winter break and over the course of these three weeks, the advanced guitar class (which I'm in) was told to cover a song, to see what we learned over the semester, but we also have to sing, people who can't sing well, are complaining, the rest on the other hand are like we can do this, so that's why kids who can't sing, pair up with kids who can. I on the other hand is going solo, Chad decided to be with this chick with blond hair and big breasts. Anyway, today the first 5 kids are playing, me being on of them. Carly and Sam don't know that I'm in guitar, they think I have library aid that period. I see that Carly is there at her locker, but before I can come over to her, this one guy. Junior, tall, black hair, tan, and had some kind of muscles on him, not like Matt's who is pretty ripped from playing drums, not like Chad's from carrying amps on and off stage, not like mine, which is invisible to everyone, but yet I have girls hit on me because 'my muscles rippled from carrying that amp into the car.' or whatever. Anyway, I see him wrap his arms around her, then I realize our arch enemy is hugging one of my best friends! Our arch enemy is named; Dylan Kelp. What I said about that band that got signed, they were our REAL competition, this guy he only formed a band to take us down, he hates us for no real reason. Which pisses us off, we didn't do anything to him. I walked over there, I frowned.

"What's going on?" I asked, they turned.

"Benson." Dylan said, I glared at him, too bad were in front of Carly and in school, I would have punched that smug smirk off his fucking face. I didn't answer, instead I looked at Carly.

"Freddie this is-"

"Dylan, I know!" I practically yelled. Her eyes widened, I clamped my mouth shut.

"He is my new boyfriend..." She looked confused, I shouldn't have snapped at her like that.

"Oh, cool." I turned to see that Skilar was there, with Matt at her side, they walked towards us.

"Hey Ry-Ry." Matt said, not looking at me, but at Dylan.

"Hey, have you guys met Dylan, he's Carly's boyfriend." I said, they both raised their eyebrows together.

"Hey, Dilly-Bean." Matt said, he had a smug smirk on his face. I saw Dylan eyes get angry, he glared at him.

"Come on, Carly. I'll walk you to class." He extended his hand out and she took it, he put his arm around her and they walked away.I frowned deeper, is wasn't the fact that Carly, my first love, was dating. It was the fact that Carly, one of my best friends was dating my rival in the music scene in Ridgeway. I continued to glare the way they walked away, until Sam, who apparently came said;

"So, you met Carly's boyfriend." I turned, and saw that Sam was standing there, so beautiful. I'm pretty sure that I was staring for a long time, until she punched my arm.

* * *

**(Sam's POV)**

"So, you met Carly's boyfriend." I said, Freddie turned, he didn't say anything, he just stared. Mama doesn't like his stare working at me like that, so I punched him, hard. The problem is that he didn't flinch at all, instead, it hurt me kinda. His arms were hard, from muscle?

"Ow, how did you get that muscle?" I asked him. He looked at me with a confused look in his eyes.

"Um, I guess from carrying that stuff." Freddie answered, I shrugged, I guess that tech. stuff was heavy. He smiled, before he opened his mouth before three jocks came up from behind. I thought I was gonna have to beat them, from trying to beat up Freddie.

"Hey Benson, nice job at the Juno." One of them said, Freddie turned, and he shrugged.

"Thanks. Did you hear about Mike?" He asked him.

"Yeah. I hope I get tickets!" Another said, they soon waved goodbye and left.

"What was that?" I asked, when we were walking into first.

"What was what?" He asked, his smirk in place, I rolled my blue eyes.

"You actually having a conversation with jocks. And who's Mike?" I asked, sitting at my seat, next to him.

"Their basketball players, they aren't jerks like football players, alright, and Mike is a...friend, I guess." He answered.

"How many friends do have that we don't know about?" I asked, completely shocked, what was that now, 6? 5? He laughed.

"There isn't much about me that you don't know." He looked away, I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Liar." Was all I was able to say before the stick-up-the-ass teacher decided to interrupt me with talk about something boring. Over winter break I was surprised to learn a lot of new things about Freddie, apparently he was good at snowboarding, which was a complete shock to Carly and me. I saw him rip down the mountain with his friends following behind, goggles on his face, his black jacket, and frankly he didn't look that bad with his board at his side, with a smile on his face. If I didn't know that he was a nub, I would've dated him, or at least thought he was hot or something. His dad called him on New Years, I've never really been curious enough to ask him about his dad, but he kind of looked down when he hung up. Then, Monte's little sister wanted him to her pick her up, that seemed to cheer him up. Now that I think about, we have no idea what happens when he leaves Carly's. I mean, we didn't know that he had friends other than us. I know I always called Freddie a co-worker, but I secretly wish he saw me at least differently. Sure, I learned my lesson with Pete, be who you are, but guys don't want a girl that can beat them up, if Freddie won't look at me like that, who will? His friends don't, not what I after what I did to his wrist. No tears fell, he was calm when going to the doctors, and he still sits right next to me. He's loyal. As the teacher rolled on and on about something I wasn't listening to. I played with a piece of paper from my new schedule for the new semester. I have advanced guitar third period instead of wood shop, which was full of guys, and they weren't even cute. I had guitar last year, it was fun, I play from time to time but I don't make a big deal about playing. Now I look forward to having it again.

* * *

Second period was History, which was boring. We talked about the Constitution and the rights, which kind of got boring pretty quickly. Anyway, I enter the band room, which was also used for guitar class.

"Sam! Nice to have you back!" Mr. Silk, the guitar teacher said. was a...how to put this nicely...fat okay? He's got some good fat on him, with a beard, and bald head. He wear beat up running shoes, even if he doesn't go running.

"Nice to be back." I smiled, he was one of the teachers I liked, he gave no shit, he took no shit. That's a good human being there. I looked around, I saw Chad, I smiled at him, he waved. I saw legs beside him, but the rest of the guy was covered up by his stand, he was slouching in his chair, I shrugged. I sat in the front, I forgot to bring my guitar, since I forgot that I had guitar today.

"Today is performing day! Who's excited?" Mr. Silk said, some people were like 'Yeah!', some were a nervous wreak. "We're are going alphabetically today, let's see who's first... Ana!" He smiled, she smiled, brought up her guitar, and her sheet music, sat in the front of the class, and started to play, then sing. She wasn't bad, she was decent at least, she didn't make your ears bleed. She was playing _'Jar of Hearts' by Christina Perri _I loved how she played it, it was awesome. When she was done, she looked at nervously.

"A" He said with a smile, the next people were less than her, but they got a B+ at least.

"Next up is...Freddie!" What? Freddie? Nub Freddie? Please not Nub Freddie. "Freddie? I swore he was here."

"Freddie! Get up there." Chad said, I heard a sigh, then Freddie, Nub Freddie, had his guitar in hand, and his music in the other, walking to the front. Solo. I was mentally preparing myself for the worst song ever, followed by even worse guitar playing.

"I'm playing _'All I Want.' by A Day to Remember." _He said, before smiling. Took a deep breath. Put his fingers on the fretboard, and started.

_'I'm always screaming my lungs out till my head starts _  
_spinning. Playing my songs is the way I cope with life. _  
_Won't keep my voice down. Know the words I speak are _  
_the thoughts I think out loud.'_

His...voice...was...beautiful. The words continued, but I never wanted them to stop. Goosebumps trailing along my skin.

_'So let's get back to when everything seemed perfect. _  
_Not a worry in the world, so tell me was this all worth _  
_it? I get what I want, so everyone's always judging me. _  
_I'm not afraid of anything, and I've got the whole _  
_world in front of me._  
_All I want is a place to call my own, to mend the _  
_hearts of everyone who feels alone whoa you know to _  
_keep your hopes up high and your head down low.'_

His guitar playing neat, in time notes. I was staring at him, his chocolate brown eyes, had a certain passion, the same look he had when doing iCarly. The song started to end, I was panicking in the inside, Freddie can sing! Well, everyone can sing, but he sings...amazingly. I was also panicking because, well it stopped, and I wanted more.

"Definite A. Amazing! Did you guys hear him at the Juno Cafe? The day we went on winter break. I was there, amazing, everyone just wanted more!" He smiled him. Freddie went back to his seat. "You guys might put Seattle on the music charts." I looked at him, Chad and him were both smiling.

"Thanks." Freddie said, Chad flipped his hair. The class continued with 2 more performances, with that everyone practiced for the remaining time, and then the class ended. I approached Freddie.

"You can sing!" I said, grabbing him and shaking him.

"Yeah..." He answered.

"And play guitar!" I shook him more.

"Yeah..." He answered again.

"I knew it, there is more we don't know about you. I'm telling Carly!" I said, before I could run off, Freddie grabbed my by my wrist.

"Please don't." He begged, I turned to see his eyes clearly saying he wanted to keep this secret.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, there's another thing I want you to know. Meet me in the entrance, after school." He said,

"Alright. Why can't I tell her?" I asked, slightly annoyed, Carly's my best friend, we promised no secrets.

"I want to tell her." Freddie answered, I rolled my eyes, he probably thought that she would dump Dylan just because she knew that he could sing and play guitar.

"You have to tell her soon, no secrets remember?" He nodded, his eyes looked hurt. "See you after school then." I turned on my heel continued on with my day.

* * *

It's after school, and I'm waiting on the front steps of the school, waiting for Freddie. A car beeped in front, I looked up to see that Freddie, was in a truck, driving. I gave a confused look, walked over, hopped into the passenger seat.

"Since when did you have this ride?" I asked, I remembered about 6 months ago, he rushed into Carly's showing off his license. He said that he could only drive around family for the first 6 months. So, I kind of forgot.

"My dad bought for me, I finally decided to use it, since I can." He smiled. "And I can blast the radio however high I can, without getting my mom mad at me." I laughed. He pulled forward, I raised the volume on his radio, he had something that connected his Pear Phone to his radio. This heavy kind of music came on, I was surprised to hear it. I picked up his Pear Phone.

"Please, have fun with my radio, don't bother asking." Freddie said, sarcastically. I smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm already having fun with it." He laughed at that, he turned onto a street. I looked at the houses, they were nice, and big most two stories high. "Where are we going?" I asked, after checking the song that was playing.

"Monte's house." He said, I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, why Monte's?

"Why?" I asked.

"To show you the other thing I wanted to show you." He answered. I nodded, a little scared. He parks in front of a house, two stories high, just like the other ones, actually identical to the other ones. He turns off the car, grabs his Pear Phone, get out of the car, walks over the other side, and opens the door of the car for me. He smiles.

"Princess Puckett. You castle." He jokes, I scoff, jump out of the car, he closes the door, locks it. We start walking towards the house. He opens the door just like he does with Carly's place.

"Come in." He said, I follow. He closes the door behind me. Then he loses his balance, against what I think is a closet.

"Do I smell, the infamous Fitzroy brownies?" He yells into the house.

"Yes!" Someone says in a far away place it seems.

"Yes! Come on, I'll take your jacket." He said, I take off my jacket and give it to him, drops it carelessly, next to his. I glare at him for a second, before he grabs my hand.

"Hurry, before Aiden gets here, he'll eat them all." He dragged me into the kitchen, I see Mr. and Mrs. Fitzroy in the kitchen with Monte and his little sister, with a plate of brownies, that look fresh out of the oven.

"Hey, you almost missed them." Monte smiles, taking a bite of his own brownie.

"Awesome!" Freddie grabbed one takes a bite. "I want to marry your brownies, ." He smiles.

"Why thank you Freddie." smiles, and leaves with to the backroom, I think it's a office.

"Come on try them, Sam!" Freddie said, I grabbed one and took a bite. Oh. My. God. It was brownie heaven, perfectly moist, and perfectly chocolaty.

"There good huh?" Monte asked, I nodded, my taste buds were exploding with flavor.

"Come on let's go to the basement the guys are down there." Monte said, grabbing the plate of brownies.I followed behind Freddie and Monte, down to the basement, which was covered in band posters, and logo's. Matt was at drum set, Chad held a guitar, and Aiden at keyboard.

"About time." Chad whined, grabbing a all grabbed a brownie.

"Sit down, Sam." Freddie said, motioning me to a black couch. I sat, with my legs on it. I watched Freddie walk up to the microphone, Chad, Monte, Matt, and Aiden behind him. I kind of start to realize something. Freddie, singing, bass, guitar, drums, and keyboard...it's a band! Freddie's in a band!

_'Hey there, it's good to see you again_  
_It never felt right calling this just friends_  
_I'm happy if you're happy with yourself_

_Take off your shirt, your shoes_  
_Those skinny jeans I bought for you_  
_We're diving in, there's nothing left to lose_

_I'm gonna break down these walls I built around myself_  
_I wanna fall so in love with you and no one else_  
_Could ever mean half as much to me as you do now_  
_Together we'll move on, just don't turn around_  
_Let the walls break down'_

Then something happens, Matt's drum set brakes in the middle of the song.

"Fuck!" Matt cursed, they all stopped. I raise myself off the couch.

"You're in a band?"

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Enjoy it? Is that called a cliffhanger? Anyway, is Freddie and them Sophomores? Also, I heard that Nathan Kress' birthday was on the 4th, so Happy Birthday Nathan Kress! Late, but still. Anyway, I would like to know if you saw Nathan Kress, would you hit on him? I would. He's not that bad looking, he's cute. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_"You're in a band?" _

I flinched at the sound of Sam practically screeching at me in that question.

"Um...Yeah..." I said quietly. I stared at the guys who were currently helping Matt re-screw his drums together. They shrugged, went back to what they were doing.

"Why didn't you tell me? Or Carly?" She came towards me, to stand about a foot in front of me.

"Because you wouldn't believe me, so I showed you." I flinched waiting for some kind of pain coming. But it didn't.

"What happened to 'no secrets'?" She looked hurt and scared. I softened my stare at her. I had finally grown taller than her, not like back when we were 13 were I came up to just a few inches short to both Carly and Sam. Now I stood a good head taller than her, while she looked down, with her golden tresses falling in her face. I always had an extra sense when it came to Sam, I always kind of knew what to expect, but during the last year when I was falling for her, I tend to stare at her secretly and this extra sense seemed to start to falter much to my dismay. This was one of my moments where my very necessary extra sense failed me. Sam pounced at me, causing me to trip over the many cords all over the place to connect everything, also causing some amps. to fall.

"Hey!" Chad said, quickly going to the amp. and lifting it with a soft grunt.

"What did happened to 'no secrets'!" She yelled at me, getting up, and placing her foot against my chest. I groaned. "Don't give me, that crap were we wouldn't believe you, we would eventually."

"That helps really." I said, heaving my chest up, but Sam's foot didn't budge off of my chest.

"Tell me!" She yelled.

"Thanks for helping guys!" I said, sarcastically, navigating how to put my head to look for my so called buddies that will help me out of anything.

"You're on your own." I heard Matt say, I turned to see them all sitting on the couch. I glared, they looked at me, their eyes saying 'Not Our Problem.' They seemed to be enjoying this.

"Tell me! The truth!" Sam yelled, putting more pressure against my chest. I exhaled, well, the best I could with her foot against my chest.

"You remember six months ago?" I asked,

"When you got your drivers license?" She asked back.

"No-Well yes, but that has nothing to do with story. I came in to Carly's place, you were eating, Carly was making her special lemonade, and Spencer was making that big T.V. for a local channel? Remember?" I asked.

" When you showed us your driving license!" She yelled. I sighed.

"Well, after I showed you guys, but couldn't drive you guys around, you guys decided to completely ignore me and into your own conversation. Then, you popped up off the couch saying "Oh My God! He's is so hot!' Then I asked who was 'so hot', you said Dylan Kelp, a tall, muscly, ten times cooler than me guy, you also said, 'Carly likely him, not you.' After that I left and slammed the door shut."

"Oh! Yeah, so? What does he have to with it?" Sam asked.

"Dylan Kelp hates us." I heard Chad say.

"Hate is a understatement. He despises us, like Hitler and the Jews." Aiden said.

"No, I don't think he'll start a genocide just to get rid of us. You idiot." Matt said.

"The Nazi Party and the Holocaust have nothing in common with us either. Why would you bring that up?" Monte said.

"I was was using a simile. Hitler despised Jews. Dylan despises us." Aiden retorts.

"Then that's a horrible simile." Matt said.

"Point is, Dylan despises us." I said, rolling my eyes at my friends.

"Why?" Sam asked, finally getting her foot off my chest.

"Probably because Ry-Ry wouldn't join his band, he needed a lead singer, Ry-Ry didn't want to, plus we kind of showed him up at a battle of the bands at Juno." Chad said. I stood up off the ground during his little explanation.

"And?"

"Dylan's dating Carly. Every girl he dates turns into a...well, a bitch. Didn't you notice how she wouldn't even look at us during lunch today?" I said. Her shoulders sagged at bit, realization hit her.

"Yeah...Yeah, she didn't." Sam said.

"Well, it's just a matter of time before something happens between Ry-Ry and Dylan, and Carly would take his side, You would take our side, you guys would fight, and Freddie didn't want you guys to fight again." Chad said.

"Therefore, causing him not to tell you guys, plus he was kind of scared you guys would judge him." Monte said.

"You didn't want us to fight again?" Sam asked me, I blushed slightly.

"Yeah...it was a living hell when you guys did. You guys even fought who would be able to use me." I chuckled dryly at the last part.

"I guess you didn't keep it a secret for selfishness, I give you that one." Sam said, I took a deep breath of relief."But, we have to tell Carly!"I hung my head.

"I'll tell her when it's time." I said.

"When is that?" Sam asked me.

"When Dylan dumps her." I said, I know I know that was harsh, but Dylan is always the dumper in the first place.

"Whoa! What make you think Dylan is gonna do the dumping?" She looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Moving on, I think it's time for you to go to Carly's place isn't it? She must be wondering where you are." I said quickly,

"No! Answer my question." This time I didn't let my guard down, so before she could tackle me again, I picked her up, and slung her over my shoulder, my left arm around her waist to keep her from falling off.

"Whoa! Put me down Freddiffer!" She started pounding against my shoulder blades, her feet kicking me at my hip. She kept on whining for me to put her down. I put her again in the passenger side.

"Put on your seat belt." I said before closing the car door. I went to the drivers side, opened the door, and Sam was in my place.

"Sam. Move." I said, I was trying to lower my voice a few octaves like Chad does when he's mad.

"Nope. I'm driving!" She smiles proudly. I sigh, moving my neck, the bones making slight popping sounds.

"You don't have a license." I said.

"So? What are you gonna do?" I sigh again, I get it now. Sam feels like her pride was taken away because of what I did, she always prided herself on the face that she can beat me up, and I just picked her up, her pride was damaged. Ha. Payback's a bitch. I pick her up once again, for someone that eats a lot she's not heavy at all. I take her back to the passenger side, this time, I put her seat belt on for her. I run back to the driver's side and hop in. I close the door, put on my seat belt, and drive away. During the drive I looked over at Sam. She was looking dejectedly outside the window.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"If you could always pick me up, then why would you let me beat you up?" Sam asked.

"Sam, if I didn't let you beat me up, I couldn't look at you at the same way." I said, the Seattle lights surrounding the car.

"What way do you look at me?" Sam asked. I froze, I couldn't tell her here, not now! I was kind of thinking that I'd tell her at the fire escape where we kissed, not in a truck!

"Um...Well, uh...you see...how could I put this? Your the girl that isn't afraid to pick up a worm, or get covered in car grease, or beat up two Japanese guards, but can still clean up and look good for the guy you like. That's what I like about you, you're not afraid to be yourself in front guys, that's what guys like." I said, I looked over at Sam for a second. She looked like her mind was at peace.

"What's your favorite thing about me?" Sam asked.

"Uh...Why do you need to know that?" I asked, kind of nervously.

"Just answer it." She said.

"Okay...it's probably your smile, I always liked it when you smile." I said, I heard a chuckle come from her.

"Thanks, I guess I needed to hear a compliment." Sam said, I smiled. "I would think you would like Carly's smile."

"No. I don't like Carly's smile." I said, it kind of looks forced from time to time.

"Really? Then what do you like about her?" Sam asked.

"Hmm...Probably the fact that she shows A LOT of her curves." I smirked.

"Dude! That was so guyish." Sam said, laughing. She pushed me slightly. I smiled. "That's it? I thought you liked her because of her personality. Doesn't that make sense?"

"Yeah. Me and Carly do make sense, but I don't want to be in a couple that 'makes sense' I want to be in a couple that just happens. You know?" I said.

"Yeah. I do." I parked in the Bushwell Plaza parking lot. Sam went straight to Carly's, while I went back to my place. But before she entered Carly's I said;

"Sam, this is our secret, 'Kay?"

"'Kay." She said before entering.

* * *

**That's that! Some serious talk went on in that truck! In the next chapters some serious DRAMA is gonna happen! Involving; Friendships, Gigs, Fights, Rumors, Song Stealing, A Bad-Boy Cousin, A Life-Changing Phone Call, Slamming Doors, Kissing, New Relationships, Cheating, Parties, and of course Red Hair Dye. How many of you are confused? Ha! I can't wait! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

It's been about two weeks since I found out Freddie's band. We haven't talked much, except for the usual banter. I'm having a hard time trying to look at him like I did before, now I see a ten-times hotter and cooler Freddie. I look at the T.V. in front of the couch, Dylan and Carly being lovey-dovey, now I know how Carly and Freddie felt when I was with Jonah. I shivered at the memory of when I was with Jonah. Dylan doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would hate a person for no real reason. I hear Carly giggle for the millionth time over the past hour. I wish, more than ever, for Freddie to be sitting next to me, disgusted with me. Uh...Not that I miss him or anything...I just find it weird that Benson hasn't come over yet. I blink once twice, then a loud, rocker music shakes me up. It's coming from the Benson's apartment. I look to look at Carly, who seems surprised at the sound coming from across the hall. She gets up from her seat, I follow her across the hall. She knocks on the door, more like pounding. The door opens, with Chad standing there, he was red skinny jeans with his usual converse, but he doesn't have a shirt on, his hair slightly damp.

"What?" He said. It looks like Carly's frozen with shock.

"What's with the music? Some people are gonna complain." I asked, moving to stand in front of Carly.

"Yo! Turn it down!" Chad yells into the apartment. The music goes down

"Happy?" He glares.

"Ecstatic. Crazy letting her little Freddie-Weddie boy hang out with gay dudes like you?" I smirked. He raises his eyebrow, he chuckles dryly, he leaves with the door open. I look at Carly, she shrugs. I turn back to the open door, and see Freddie standing there, with a button up shirt, undone, no shirt under, bare chest. Freddie has been keeping more secrets than I thought. He had what almost looked like Kort had, except less...

"Uhh...w-why?" I ask meekly.

"Why what?" He asked.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Carly asked, I just looked down at the ground.

"Oh... well, we were comparing abs..." The next song came on... No Sleep 'Till Brooklyn by The Beastie Boys.

"Seriously?" My head snapped up.

"Nope." Aiden came up, his shirt also not on, he hung onto Freddie's shoulders, "We're having a gay make-out party."

"He's kidding." Freddie said, a seriousness in his voice.

"I am." His long hair, spreading on Freddie's shoulders.

"I'm not believing you guys. Why do you guys not have your shirts on!" Carly said.

"I have a shirt on." Freddie said,

"Button it up then!" Carly said, _very motherly Carly. _I thought. He didn't listen though, he just rolled his eyes, it looked like he was slam the door in our faces.

"I'm bored." Aiden said

"And I'm supposed to do something about it?" Freddie said, looking down at him.

"Duh!" Aiden sighed, let go of Freddie's shoulders, gave a peck in the cheek before disappearing into Freddie's apartment. Freddie looked over to him completely freaked out, till he came over heard a sharp 'Ow!' a crash, then footsteps back to the door.

"What's up?" Freddie said, he was panting slightly.

"Uh..." Was the only thing that came out of my mouth. Freddie was buttoning up his shirt, covering his bare chest.

"We were gonna go to the movies wanna come?" Carly asked.

"Sure. Is Dylan coming?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah." Carly said.

"Meet you there?" I asked.

"Sure! See ya!" Carly said, before bouncing back into her apartment.

"Let me grab my beanie, and keys, then we'll head out." Freddie smiled, I nodded.

* * *

After the movie, we decided to go to the mall. We got separated from Carly and Dylan. After we ate curly fries and ice cream, we walked around the mall.

"So, anything else your holding against me?" We were currently in Hot Topic, I was looking through the albums that they had.

"No. Nothing important." He said.

"Hmm...alright." I said, skeptically.

"Anything you like?" He asked.

"Yeah. That shirt." He looked up to see the shirt I liked, it said '_God Save The Teenagers of America' _in white printing, and a green color.

"Cool." He said, before walking over to the stack of shirts, grabbing a one he came back to me. "Turn around." I raised my eyebrow at him. "Just do it."

"Alright, but if you take advantage..." I say, I heard him let out a small laugh. Then, I felt something cool hit my shoulders.

"Perfect. For someone who eats a lot, your a freaky extra-small." I turned back around to face him, I glared, but then saw him walk towards the cash register, and paid for the shirt. He walked back with a black bag with white stencil kind of print that said 'Hot Topic'. He held out the bag for me. "Uh...Happy...Random Give Something to your Blond friend." He smiled.

"Thanks...Wait, did you give something to your other blond friend?" I asked, he smiled.

"Did I mention natural? He's a bottle blond." He said.

"Okay.." I said, "Doesn't matter, mama got her shirt." We walked around some more before sitting on the bench in front of a small wishing fountain that was in the middle of the food court. We talked about so many things, Carly and Dylan's relationship (kinda creepy, but not at all when we were talking about it), the really annoying girls that were so peppy at our school, music, his band and his friends.

"You know what? I haven't heard any of your secrets." Freddiffer said, I looked at him. His brown locks neatly combed, over his forehead, peaking out of his purple beanie, along with his purple with black plaid style with his dark skinny jeans.

"Secrets? Me?" I say, sounding shocked that he mentioned such a thing.

"Oh come on Sam, you have to have some kind of secrets behind Carly's back." Freddork nudged me. I sighed.

"I'm jealous of her." I whispered. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why?" He asked. I'm surprised he even heard me.

"Well, I mean she has everything, pretty, smart, girly, guys want her, but she's friends with me and I'm opposite in fact I'm kind of disgusting." I hang my head, I feel my Freddie's gaze burning on me.

"Don't say that." He said, with a seriousness tone in his voice which was deep.

"Say what?" I asked, I looked at him, oh...Freddork seems pissed.

"Don't say your disgusting, because your not. If anyone has the guts to call you disgusting Chad, Matt, and I will beat them up." I laughed.

"I guess that helps a lot. Your a good co-worker." I joked. Freddie laughed, rested his head back.

"Sam! Freddie! Their you are!" Carly speed walked over to us, "Come on, we're gonna go hang out back the loft." She chuckles at the last word. For some strange reason, Carly laughs every time she call her apartment a loft. Weirdo of a best friend I have...

* * *

We came back to Carly's place, seeing a piano set off to the side next to the counter.

"What's with the piano?" FredWeird asked.

"Spence thinks he can teach himself how to play." Carly rolled her eyes, and Freddie made noise of 'Ah.' "Dylan can play though, can't you sweetie?" Sweetie? Really Carly?

"Yeah, but it's nothing..." Dylan replied.

"Come on show them!" Carly pleaded with him, clinging on his arm. "Please, for me?" Oh, that infamous line of hers.

"Alright." He sighed, and sat down in front of the piano, while Carly 'yay'ed. Freddork rolled his eyes, and just leaned against Carly's counter. Dylan starts to play, and Freddie stood straight at the sound.

_"You don't have to be so scared, you don't have to go tonight, we just need to hold on tonight for one hell of a ride, and we just lost it all just now To the nights that left you out So we'll let this go somehow But you're gonna be proud And I just needed you to pick me up Like you did when we were younger When the lightning and the thunder Had me clinging to your heart For someone -" _ **(A/N: Forever My Father by Go Radio) **That's when Freddie tackled him to the ground. They hit the ground with a loud thud, Freddie threw some punches causing Dylan to bleed from his nose, and Dylan kept kicking him in the stomach, causing Freddie to bleed from the mouth.

"Freddie! Stop it!" Carly yelled trying to pull him off. "Sam! Help me!" She yelled at me. They continued at though, Freddie punched him in the eye, probably giving him a good shiner. I stepped in, pulling Freddie off.

"Bastard!" Freddie yelled at him, after spitting out some blood.

"What the Fuck? You attacked me, you fucking stupid Benson!" Dylan yelled back, I felt Freddie tug from my hold, to keep him from attacking Dylan again.

"Oh come on, you jealous little prick! You've hated me the day we entered high school, you fuckin' ass." Freddiffer isn't pissed this time, he's furious, Freddie spit again.

"Me? Jealous, and hateful against you? Why? Your own damn father knew he shouldn't waste his fucking time with you, and your gay friends. So why should I?" Dylan was holding the bridge of his nose to help stop the bleeding.

"Shut the Fuck up, you don't know shit." Freddie kept on tugging at my hold, just so he could punch him again, but then I thought to the thought of his dad, that seemed to tick him off even more, so I let go, plus I'm always in a good mood to see a good fight.

"Sam!" Carly yelled, once she saw FredWeird punch him again in the mouth. Hard. Dylan fell to the ground, he held his mouth, stood up and punch Freddie in the face.

"STOP!" Carly yelled. The two boy froze to look over at Carly. "Just Stop okay? Freddie, I need to get out." My mouth flew open, she chose Dylan, Freddiffer was right...Carly...She...Chose Dylan, someone she only dated for two week, over a friend that was there for 3 years now, I think?

"But-"

"Now. Go." Carly said, strictly. FredWeird, turned around, gave me look that said 'Told You So', and continued, I didn't turn to see him leave, no I was to busy watching Carly baby Dylan, saying 'Sorry Freddie was a jerk.' or 'I won't let this happen again.'

I looked at Carly, with a look of complete and utter...betrayal...

* * *

**Sorry! I know it took my forever to update. I feel ashamed, I guess I was in a slump? I just didn't have no emotion into writing this, until now! So, the first chapter of the interesting DRAMA. I hope it was good fight scene I wrote. It seemed so much cooler in my head now that I think about it...oh well! Review! **

**_Pray for Japan._  
**


	10. Chapter 10

I walk into my apartment, with my bloody face, and swollen eye.

"Fred-Freddie! Are you okay? Oh my God! Who did this to you?" My mom started to touch my face, I flinched a couple times."I'll go get the first aid kit!" She runs to the...where ever she kept it.

"What's wrong?" I heard Skilar say. "Freddie's hurt!" I heard my mom replied. "What?" I see Skilar make her appearance. I see her and wave at her, while her eyes go wide and her jaw drops in reponse.

"Who did this to you?" She asked, her fingers gently touching my right cheek, which was probably bruised.

"Dylan Kelp." I say in between gritted teeth.

"Didn't your so called friends help you?" Skilar asked, we sat on the couch.

"They pulled us off each other...but Carly told me to leave afterwards..." She touches my swollen eye, I flinched.

"Sorry." She says, my mom walks in with her big orange first aid kit, rolling against the floor. She opens it, a lot of medical stuff packed in it, obviously. She takes some liquid I never really learned the name of yet, and starts to disinfect my cuts and scrapes on my face. I hiss at the stinging feeling on my open cuts, my mom responding with, 'you should have thought of not fighting with that young man.'

"Tell me, who started it?" Skilar asked, she stopped being worried at the sight of me getting bandaged.

"I did." I mumbled.

"What? Freddie, I thought I taught you better! Not to engage in violence, much less START it! What in the world possessed you to do that?" My mom asked, standing in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"He sang Grandpa's song! Dad's song! You doesn't deserve too! Dad suffered and worked to hard to have HIM sing it, much less to Carly." I say, my mom rolled her eyes.

"Of course, this has to do with your father! Why am I not surprised? I knew that the day he even mentioned you learning guitar like him would lead to something bad, like this!" My mom said.

"He's my father! Why wouldn't I have features like him?" I stand in front of my mother, my voice raising.

"Don't you raise your voice to me young man! I am your mother!" She yells back.

"I'm not just your son! I'm Micheal Benson's too. There's nothing you can to do change that!" I say, looking at my mom's eyes. She seems furious with me, this is the first time I ever talked back at her, she would just give me lectures while I sit there with my head hung, looking at my hands on my lap.

"I know! That's what I regret everyday! Having you with your father!" I take a step back. My mom seems to catch herself afterwards. "Freddie...I'm sorry...I did-"

"Everyone makes mistakes, right? Mistakes...I'm your mistake..." I say, my eyes filling to tears.

"Freddie, I didn't mean it like that." My mom tries to hug me, but I take another step back.

"You might as well have said that" I look over at the door, it was raining, but I didn't care. I ran out, without a jacket or umbrella, heading to anywhere, but just not there...

* * *

I haven't been home for the last 3 days and 2 nights, I've been staying at Chad's, he says that I make his family a little less annoying. Skilar has been bringing me clothes, since I refuse to go back yet. I didn't tell Sam why I beat up Dylan 3 days ago when she asked, even though she threatened me, I was already beat up so what could she do? Carly has been avoiding me like the plague, even during iCarly practices, she doesn't look at me, and right afterwards she leaves the studio, hurt I leave too. Not bothering to talk to her at all. Sam has been putting pressure on both of us to talk to each other again.

"Ry-Ry? Are you okay?" I opened my eyes to see Monte standing in front of me with his bass hanging on his strap around his shoulders. I'm at band practice, apparently.

"Yeah, I'm just tired I guess." I say, standing up off the old couch in there.

"Uh, Freddie is there anything you need to get off you chest? You can tells us you know." Chad said.

"Trust us." Aiden said

"Don't Guys. I just want to focus on something without bringing up Carly, Sam, Dylan, or my parents, okay?" I say. They all nod, and we continue with the practice. I see my phone light up, but I know it's my mom. She calls at least 20 to 30 times per day, begging for me to come back home. I haven't listened to any of her ramblings about how she's so sorry, and that she didn't mean it. She was just angry, and it came out. For just some reason, I always defend my dad from the cruel words of my mom. He hasn't been there all my life like my mom, but I just feel like I should since I don't feel my dad's blood running through my veins. I see my dad on t.v., magazines, and interviews, but I feel like I see him more like an idol that I'll never meet, than my father. Having a band, and performing around reminds me of the first time I saw my dad perform...

_**Flashback...**_

_I was five or six, I don't remember. I do remember holding my mom's hand, I think her hair was long and straight then. We walked into a large building, the lighting was dim, so I held on to my mom's hand tighter. The lights went on, after a few seconds of standing there. I see my dad, brown hair, and eyes, stubble on his face. He was 22 there I think, my parents married young. I giggle when I see my dad up there, I felt a big sense of excitement in seeing my dad. They started to play, I see my dad rocking out on stage, a look on his face that clearly stated that he loved being up there. _

_"Daddy!" I said, pulling on my hand from my mom grasp. _

_"Fredward, no." My mom said, holding my hand tighter. _

_"Fender? Is that my little boy?" My dad coos. I giggle, pull on my mom's grasp of my hand, I get loose, and run towards my dad. My dad picks me up in his arms, and takes me up on the stage._

_"One day, Fender, we'll share the stage, during a sold-out show, I promise you..."_

**End**

I wonder, as I rock out with my own band 12 years later, about that promise. I wonder of my dad still thinks about it, like I do. He hasn't remarried, and he doesn't have any other children, not that I know of. After a few seconds of silence, my phone starts to ring, it's Carly.

"Freddie?" I hear Carly's voice on the other end, it sounds like she's been crying.

"Carly? Are you okay?" I say.

"No, can you come over?" She says

"Okay, I'll be right there." I say, I hang up. I tell the guys I'm leaving, they wave me off. I chuckle, and leave Monte's house.

* * *

When I enter Carly's apartment, I see my mom, Spencer, Carly, Sam, and Dylan.

"What's going on?" I say, "Don't tell me this is like an intervention?"

"Freddie, Tech boy, Fredwardo, dude," Spencer says, walking towards me, he put's a hand on my shoulder, I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Yes?" I say.

"I feel like you've changed..."

"Oh God, this is an intervention. For what? Stop being such a dork? Ha Ha, Sam, you even got my mom in it, I got to hand to you, your good. Haha." I say, annoyance dripping out of my voice.

"No, Freddie, this isn't one of Sam pranks." Carly said, Standing up, her fingers intertwined with Dylan's.

"What?" I say, again.

"Fredward, I think Monte,Chad, Aiden, and Matt, their starting to be a bad influence." My mom says.

"What? How can you say that? You know their parents! They aren't bad guys, we went on vacation with them!" I yell at my mom.

"Freddie, how can you yell at your mom like that? You never did that before." Spencer said, putting a hand on my shoulder again.

"Plus, you haven't been home for the last three days," Carly said.

"Three days ago, my mom said that I was her mistake, now I'm the bad guy?" I say.

"I didn't mean it like that, I was angry, and so were you!" My mom said, trying to hug me.

"Cut your mom some slack, Benson." Dylan said.

"What does have to do with him?" I asked.

"You beat him up three days ago! Who put you up to it? Monte? Matt? Chad?" Carly asked.

"What? No one! I chose to beat him up-"

"Wait, who said that he beat me up? I fought back.." Dylan said.

"Ugh. Fine, I chose to get in a fight with him. Happy?" I say.

"Ecstatic." Dylan responded. I glared at him.

"Freddie, listen, were just trying to help you out, kay? No need to lash out at the people who care about you." Spencer said, looking down at me, he was still taller than me, his hand on my shoulder.

"Help me with what?" I say.

"Not going down a bad road. I care about you, I see you like a little brother, and I want to protect you." Spencer said.

"I'm not going down a bad road! Only because iCarly isn't my entire life, or I don't gush about Carly anymore, means I'm going down a bad road?"I asked.

"Freddie, I know you love your father, but you have to understand, when he left, he left you and I behind." My mom says.

"What the Fuck? You know full well that he didn't do that, he still cares about everything he left behind." I see Sam, she looks sadly down to the floor, not saying a single word.

"Language Freddie!" My mom said.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck." I respond. My mom seems to get angry.

"Fredward...Stop. It's not what a gentlemen should say." My mom seemed to be controlling her anger. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm leaving. I came here in the middle of practice." I said, walking away towards the door.

"Fredward, I ban you from playing with them." I freeze.

"What? You can't do that! They're my friends, music is...everything to me!" I say.

"Your gonna quit these fantasy of yours, your gonna go to college, become a great doctor or lawyer, and your gonna thank me later." My mom said. Her back turn towards me.

"No wonder dad left you, you had no passion! You didn't believe in him, like you don't believe in me!" I said glaring at her.

"Freddie! Don't say that your mom!" Carly yelled at me.

"Fuck you." I tell her.

"Language Fredward!" My mom had tears in her eyes.

"Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you." I respond again.

"Your just like your father." My mom said sadly.

"Bitch." I say, and slam the door behind me. I enter my apartment, and start to pack all my clothes, I call Monte.

"Monte?"

_"Yo, everything okay?" _

"Let's go on a road trip."

_"Uhh...Where to?"_

"L.A."

_"Sure." _

I laugh, "Pick me up in front of the Bushwell Plaza, I have all my stuff."

_"Why?" _

"I just had a fuckin' intervention, you guys are a 'bad influence'."

_"Who said that?" _

"My mom."

_"No way. Our mom's are gonna get pissed!" _

"Right. Not my fault. I defended you guys."

_"Thanks, Ry-Ry. That's why your leaving?" _

"Yup."

_"'Kay. I'll be there, just wait for me outside."_

"Yup. Bye, bro."

_"Peace out." _

I walk out with my duffel bag full of clothes, and another bag of my tech stuff. I walk out of my apartment, maybe forever...I might never come back to Seattle...

* * *

**That's the end of it! The drama. That's gonna make Degrassi jealous, jk, jk! Whatcha think? Next chapter is gonna be were the red hair dye makes it's appearance. So, just wait for that! :) **_  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sam's POV**_

It's been 48 hours since I last saw Freddie slam the door to Carly's apartment, and I felt like I haven't moved since. Could be true, I mean I hardly ever move. I see Carly pacing around her apartment, with her cell, she doesn't know that Freddie isn't gonna call her. She royally screwed things up with him and Chad if she ever wanted a relationship with him. I shake with the thoughts of how I was frozen while everything was happened, I just couldn't say anything. That's when I decided to make a resolve;

"Spencer!" I yell. He appears from his room, with his hands painted all different colors.

"What's up? Got a word from Freddie?" He asks.

"No." Carly gives me a questioning look, "I need you to drive me somewhere."

"Uhh…are we out of ham?" He asks.

"No…Yeah, no! Come on, please?" I beg.

"Alright, where to?" He asks, wiping his hands on a rag.

"I'll tell you the directions! We'll be back soon Carly!" I usher Spencer out the door, and close it.

"Where are we going?" He asks.

"Hopefully to find Freddork." I say, rubbing my hands together.

"Awesome, let's goooo!" He draws out his 'o's and runs down the hall, I follow quickly. Please, please be there Freddie…

* * *

Spencer pulls his motorcycle in front of Monte's house, I sigh, as I run my fingers through my hair to fix it from the helmet, Spencer does the same.

"Where are we?" Spencer asks, looking at the nice house.

"Monte's." I say.

"What? How do you know where he lives?" He asks.

"Long story." I mumble, and run up the walk away, with Spencer behind me. I pound on the door, Mr. Fitzroy answers.

"Hello, Sam, right?" He asks, he knows everything, I can tell.

"Hi, yeah, Sam, is Freddie here?" I look at him with begging eyes. He sighs, and nods. He lets me and Spencer pass, they share their hellos awkwardly.

"Where's is he?" I ask, tapping my foot, I do this when I'm nervous.

"Upstairs, last door, right in front." Mr. Fitzroy motions up the stairs.

"Thank you! Come on, Spence." I smile at him, and race up stairs. I hear music coming from inside. I once again pound on the door.

"We're fine we don't need anything, mom!" I hear Monte say from inside.

"It's me, Sam! Please, let me see Freddie!" I say.

"Go Away!" I hear Freddie say. I sigh, I jiggle the knob, and it's locked. I look down to my beat up converse, and see that I have a bobby pin, I always carry one when in case I need to break into locks. I remove it, and unlock the door in 8 seconds, not my best, but hey. I open the door, to see all the guys and Skilar eyes wide.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Aiden said.

"Freddie!" I hug him, he tenses, and I feel it.

"What are you doing here? Gonna tell me I'm going down a bad road?" He shrugs me off,

"Uh…hi!" Spencer stands in the door way awkwardly. They glare at him, "Can I just say Carly is going crazy?"

"What are you doing here?" Freddie asks. I sigh, I didn't think of anything to say, and I feel a panic rush through me.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for not standing up for you, and Spencer doesn't know anything, Carly tricked him-"  
"What?"  
"Get over it, anyway-"  
"Sam!" Spencer whines, "Tell me!"

"Fine. Freddie isn't going down a bad road, he's just going through a lot, I think, he hasn't been telling me anything, and he hates Dylan Kelp, is kind of like a rivalry between them, I don't know why he chose to beat him up but I think he has a good fucking reason." I take a deep breath. I take a look around and I see everyone staring at me. I chuckle nervously, and I start to shrink back towards the door.

"Carly…lied to me?" Spencer look genuinely hurt, from Carly's words.

"Why do I have the feeling it's not her coming up with these things?" I say,

"Yeah…" Freddie whispers.

"Aw. Poor Spencer!" Skilar says, standing up and giving him a hug.

"Hey! Don't go hugging the enemy!" Chad says.

"Spencer is not the enemy. He's a poor tricked older brother!" Skilar says, still hugging him. Chad growls, standing up and pulling Skilar off.

"Sam?" Freddie calls.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." He smiles, and I relax. I see on the desk is a map, I see a highlighted route, to L.A.

"Going somewhere?" I ask, tensing up.

"No." Freddie said, standing up, and pulling me out of the room, leaving Spencer.

"Nub? What's going on?" I ask.

"Nothing." He lied. "Nothing at all,"

"Stop lying." I gulp. He sighs.

"Listen, I need to go away for a while. Let Carly and I sometime apart, I told Shane to help you guys out with iCarly." He looks tired, like he hasn't slept for two days.

"Don't leave…me…alone with Carly!" I quickly catch myself from admitting that I don't want him to leave _me. _

"You and Carly are best friends, you'll be fine." He smiles.

"What about your mom?" I ask, remembering of the crying mess she became when Freddie called her a bitch and slammed the door.

"Oh, yeah. I'll talk to her when I get back, okay. I promise I'll talk to everyone." He puts hands on my shoulders, their warm.

"Tell them the truth?" I ask.

"All of it." Freddie nods.

"What are you gonna do there?" I ask.

"Visit some family, relax by a beach. Have some fun. I'll be back before the end of school, don't worry." He drops his hands from my shoulders, I sigh.

"This is getting out of control, Freddie. I don't want to lose the iCarly trio so quickly." I say.

"Neither do I, I just need some time." I nod, and he smiles.

"Fine, but be safe. If I find out that you fucked yourself up in California, I'll kill you." I point my index finger towards him.

"Yes, ma'm!" He jokes. I laugh, and punch him in the arm.

"No, seriously through." I stare into his eyes.

"I promise, I'll play safe." Frednub said.

"Good." I say.

"I'm gonna miss you, Sam." He mutters.

"Don't act like your never coming back; you know that freaks me out!" I yell, he chuckles. He pulls me into a hug. I wrap my arms around his waist, returning the hug.

"Thank you, for not thinking the same as everyone else." He whispers.

"You're welcome." I whisper back, after that we awkwardly let go of each other, and then we reenter the room. I cough to get Spencer's attention, who was sitting on the ground playing some card game with the guys.

"Come on, Spence. Time to go." I say.

"Aaww. I don't want to." Spencer whines.

"Spencer." I warn.

"Okay." He gets up, but his shoulders are slumped, to show his unhappiness.

"See you later, Freddork." I wave. "Bye, guys."

"Bye!" They all say.

"Bye, Sam." I heard Freddie say.

"What did you talk to Freddie about?" Spencer asked, after we left out of Monte's house.

"Nothing." I lied. "Nothing at all." I hop on the back of his motorcycle, and we head back to the apartment. Now to face Carly…

* * *

_**Hey, sorry it took me forever to update. I hope you enjoyed it, Review. **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Freddie's PoV**

"Dude, cross into the other lane!"

"I'm trying, but this guy just cut me off."

"We're gonna miss the exit that we need."

I sigh, it's the second day on our road trip, and I'm ready to get the fuck out of this car. I'm glad to be away from the gloomy city that is Seattle but after sharing the same small space with six people, you start dying slowly. I sigh again, and push my sunglasses up my nose. My talk with Sam made me feel that I finally had a chance with her, and I was ecstatic. That made me not want to leave. I knew that I had to anyway, get away from my mom and Carly to spend some time with my dad. I called my dad a few days ago, telling him I was coming over, with my friends. He seemed really happy, he told me the address that his condo is at, since he moved since the last time I saw him which was like, two years ago.

"Are we okay now?" I asked.

"Yeah." Chad answered "We'll be there in no time." That's when we got caught in traffic.

"Aaww..." Skilar said, resting her chin in her hand.

"We'll be there eventually..." Matt said from the back. I sigh, look out to all the cars in their lanes.

"Just turn up the music," I say, Chad shrugs, and does what I said. I start to sing along with the song, and we all start to sing along.

* * *

It's around 2 p.m. when we make it to my dad's condo building, after paying 7 bucks for parking we entered into the lobby.

"Hello." The lady at the front desk said, maybe a little too peppy. "How can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm looking for Micheal Benson," I say

"Sorry, he doesn't take fans up there." She smiles, and turns.

I chuckle nervously and take off my sunglasses. "I'm Freddie-"

"From iCarly?" She asks.

"Yeah, from iCarly." I say.

"No way, I love that webshow. Is Sam or Carly around?" She asked.

"No, I came here by myself." I say, slightly annoyed.

"Oh," She looks a little disappointed, but perks up. "Can you sign this?" She holds out a pen and sticky note pad.

"Sure," I smile. I quickly sign it and give it back to her."Now can you help me with-"

"Sorry." She smiles.

"Well, I'm his son...so yeah..." I say, and she nods, then looks at me.

"Wow, you really look a lot like him...but...your mom..."

"I know." I shrug.

"Okay, do you know his number?" She asks.

"689, right?" I ask, she checks, and nods.

"Correct. It's on the top floor. Have a nice day." She says.

"Thanks," I say, and then went to the elevators.

"Wow, Ry-Ry, your already a celebrity, signing things for people so awesome!" Aiden smiled, while he playfully shoved me. I smiled.

"Thanks to iCarly." I say, as we entered the elevator.

"Yeah, I thought you wouldn't be that famous, considering that your behind the camera." Skilar says.

"I did that Twilight parody, that boosted my fame on the internet." I say, "It also boosted my chances with girls." I smirk. After a few moments of silence, the music became so much more obvious.

"Wow, isn't elevator music the best?" Matt asked, we all nodded in sarcastic agreement. As we continued to rise slowly, I start to lean against the wall. After a while, the doors finally dinged open.

"689." I say, then start walking down the hallway of identical doors.

"Here it is!" Chad says, standing in front of the door.

"Knock." I say.

"Uh, aren't you supposed to do that?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, extending my fist out then hitting it gently on the door. After a few seconds of waiting, my Uncle Ben opened the door.

"Hey, Freddie!" He greeted me. "And everyone else..."

"Hey Uncle Ben, how are you?" I asked, after giving him a quick hug.

"Single, but whatever." He shrugs. Uncle Ben isn't my uncle by blood, he's just my dad's best friend and guitarist of All U Cared. He's two years younger than my dad, so that makes him 33. He wore a button up shirt, with a pair of skinny jeans. (His career makes that okay.) Not to mention a few tattoos, that were on his arms and a few that peaked out with the shirt that he wore. "Come on in, your dad's taking a shower." We all stepped inside my dad's place. A short hallway lead to a big open living room, with floor to ceiling windows that showed a great view of L.A. Next to the living room was the kitchen, with white cabinets and black granite counter tops. For a place with two guys living here, this place is nice and clean. And when you have a mother like mine, which was a clean-freak, you know what clean is.

"So, what brings you here?" Uncle Ben asked.

"I needed to get way from my mom..." I say, sitting on the couch.

"You ran away? And your first instinct is to bring the entire gang..." Uncle Ben nodded, looking at Chad who sat across from him. "Craig, right?" Did I mention that Uncle Ben never really learned my band mates names?

"Chad." He answers.

"Oh, right. I know one of you is French..." He scans over the rest of them "You right?" He's pointing at Matt.

"No, I'm Matt, he's French." Matt gestures towards Monte, who currently found something so interesting on his black polished nails.

"Sup?" He said, with a small smile.

"Alright, I think I have everyone down. I remember you, because I confused you as a girl, Aiden right?" Uncle Ben looks at Aiden, and he nods. "Okay, Hey Skilar."

"Hey Uncle Ben, nice of you to notice me." She says, sitting next to him.

"Aw, you know your my favorite niece that I'm not related to." He smiled, patting her head. Skilar stuck her tongue out and he did the same.

"Where's dad?" I ask, walking around his place.

"Uh, I think he's out already." Uncle Ben continued to talk with the guys and Skilar, while I went the door on the end of the kitchen.

"Dad?" I said, as I opened the door.

"Fender?" I hear my dad, I walk down the hallway, I see my dad wearing a pair of jeans (Regular ones, even though he does wear skinny jeans from time to time) and a white v-neck. He hugs me and I hug him back. "Dude, how much have you grown?" I chuckle, as he rustled my hair.

"How are you?" I ask.

"Great, got some big news. You probably heard, um...how are you?" He asked. I told my dad everything that happened (minus the fight, he doesn't need to know that. Ignorance is bliss)

"Good. I feel better now that I'm here. I'll probably talk to mom after I spend a few days here. Try to talk it out." I shrug. He smiles, and puts him arm around me,

"That's awesome. Now, I have to tell you the good news!" He beams with excitement.

"What?" I ask.

"Come on." He walks towards the living room, his hand on the back of my neck.

"Hey! Everyone!" My dad lets go of my neck and walk towards the guys.

"Uncle Mike!" Skilar smiles, Dad let's out a gasp.

"Is this little Sky? Wow, you have grown..." My dad hugs her and she hugs back. "You've all grown. I'm getting old..." I sit next to Chad, put my arms up in the air and stretch for a few seconds.

"So, what's up dad?" I ask.

"Okay," He sits next to me Uncle Ben. "Over the past few years, I've been songwriting for many artists. I got bored, I want to perform again-"

"So the rumors are true?" Aiden asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"That we are back in the studio, yeah it's true." My dad beams with excitement. "We're in the final stages of our album. It'll be out soon, and then we'll be touring in the summer."

"Also, we were looking for a opening band..." Uncle Ben smiles.

"Wait...Are you trying to say that ForwardCan'tBeStopped should open for you guys?" I asked, my eyes widening in shock.

"Yeah, why not have your first tour with your dad?" He said.

"Yeah, totally for it! But what about you guys?" I ask, they look at me like I'm crazy.

"Dude, yeah. Why'd we say no?" Chad nudged me while rolling his eyes.

"Dude, I'm not gonna lie touring is hard. When you perform, you sweat a lot then some venues don't have showers for you, you'll have to spend days without showering...it's disgusting with five stinky sweaty guys on bus, not to mention everyone else that's on the bus." Dad apparently is not one for sugar coating something.

"Hey, the best way to learn about touring, is to tour." Skilar shrugs.

"She's got a point.." Matt said.

Looks like I'll be touring with my dad in the summer. Which is about a month away.

Why do I feel that I have nothing left in Seattle?

* * *

**And I've updated! Sorry for taking so long. **

**Review! :) **


End file.
